


To Protect What Means Most

by North7589



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DreamSMP - Freeform, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set after the festival, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North7589/pseuds/North7589
Summary: "Wil, I'm doing this to protect you. To keep you safe from what's happening out there. I don't- I can't let you destroy yourself anymore. This is what's best for you Wil. Trust me."When Wilbur wakes up in an unknown room wearing his old clothes, he has to figure out how to escape the room and whoever kidnaped him. Meanwhile, the other members of Pogtopia notice that the insane ex-president has gone missing and are worried that he might do something he's not supposed to. That is until Tommy ends up in the same situation as Wilbur. The two now must work together to escape and maybe even rebuild their relationship.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, possible - Relationship
Comments: 218
Kudos: 978





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur wasn't quite sure how he had gotten into this situation. One moment he was reading a message from Techno to meet him near Pogtopia for something, the next he was waking up in a dimly lit room with a killer headache. He was in a bed lying on his back, his eyes taking a few seconds to adjust from being out in the bright daylight to the dim lighting. He slowly sat up, a hand running through his brown hair as his head throbbed painfully. As he did this, he noticed that he wasn't in his normal clothes either. He was wearing his old clothes, most notably, his yellow sweater and his black beanie.

His face scrunched up in confusion. Why was he wearing his old clothes and where the hell even was he? Did something happen with Techno? Wilbur closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened before he woke up.

_Wilbur was working on setting up even more TNT under Manberg. After Quackity and Tommy confronted him the day after the festival, he still wanted to blow this shitty land up. And he wanted to make the explosion much, much bigger._

_He stopped working when he felt the communicator in his pocket buzz. He wasn't quite sure who would be trying to message him right now. Tommy was busy with Tubbo and Quackity. Techno was presumably farming or doing whatever it is that Techno does on this server. Dream said he would talk to him in a few days. Niki was with Eret and Fundy was probably doing something for Schlatt right now with George. So who the hell would want to message him?_

_Technoblade whispered to you: I need to talk to you about something. Come meet me by Pogtopia_

_Wilbur was a bit confused but quickly replied to him saying that he would be there as soon as possible. He stopped what he was working on and quickly started heading towards Pogtopia. He wasn't sure what Techno wanted to talk about, but it must be important if he wanted to talk about it in person._

_He soon spotted the pinkette leaning against one of the trees near the entrance to Pogtopia. Techno spotted him almost immediately as he grew near, getting off of the tree and standing a bit straighter now. He wasn't in his netherite armor, which confused the Brit. Techno always had his armor on unless he was adding enchantments to it._

_Techno had noticed the confusion in his brother's eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. Another red flag that something was not right._

_"Didn't think I would need the armor for this is all." Was the only reasoning he gave and Wilbur knew that was a lie. But he still wanted to see what Technp had to say._

_Wilbur had only given a small hum as a response. After all, it wasn't what he was here to talk about. He was about to ask what the other wanted to talk to him about, but before he could, he felt something hit his body._

_What the hell was happening? Were they being attacked? He doesn't feel any pain so probably not? He also didn't hear anyone else approaching or the sound of fighting, but everything sounded muffled, so he couldn't be quite sure. He soon felt his legs buckle, causing him to stumble backward and fall into the nearby bushes. He desperately tried to keep his eyes open and even tried to call out to his brother for help. He thought he heard Techno call out to him, but his mind was going fuzzy, and his vision was going dark._

Was Techno the one who had done this to him? Or was he not aware and tried to save him? Or was it just a setup and Techno was the distraction? I mean Techno did seem like the one who would betray them since he hated the government so much, but he had also said that he would help Wilbur and Tommy out since they were family. He just hoped Techno was ok. He didn't have his armor on and it didn't look like he had any weapons on him either. 

Wilbur sighed and shook his head a bit before looking around the room. It wasn't a big room, but it wasn't too small either. The walls were plain and made of stone. The floor was made of wood and in the middle of it was a small yellow carpet. There was a small closet built into one of the walls and an iron door on the opposite.

He slowly got up, using one of the nearby walls to help steady himself as he went over to the door. He groaned in annoyance as he realized that the door was locked. He sighed and decided to see what could be in the closet. He was surprised to see that the closet was full of his clothes, some newer and some older. He had so many questions but shook his head and rummaged through the closet to see if there was anything. Something that could be used to get out.

After a few minutes, Wilbur huffed and gave up. going back to the bed to rest more. He leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. Wilbur hated this. He didn't understand why he was here. Who would do this to him? Schlatt maybe, but what's his reason to? Dream was another option, but as far as he knew Dream was working with him, not against him. Techno was another option, but again, Wilbur didn't see a reason.

His head then snapped to the door as he heard footsteps approaching it. He watched the door, waiting for the person who did this to him to walk in. He watched as heard the door being unlocked and the handle turning. The door slowly opened and in walked...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord server for people who are in the MCYT community and like writing and art! I also announce when a new chapter is being made, when it is finished, when it'll be posted, and when it has been posted! Here's the link if you want to join! https://discord.gg/ZZBzk8AY

Tommy was pacing around in Pogtopia. Wilbur had been gone for nearly two days now. It was dangerous to leave him alone and unchecked in his current state. He could be doing or planning anything.

He had gathered Tubbo and Quackity to tell them about the news of the missing Brit. His missing brother. It concerned both Quackity and Tommy dearly. Wilbur had just tried to blow up Manberg after Quackity had left Schlatt to join Pogtopia, and now he had been missing for two days. The three of them had been trying to think of the possibilities of what could have happened to the insane Brit.

"Do you think he could have been kidnapped?" Tubbo suddenly asked.

Tommy stopped and both him and Quackity looked at their bee loving friend.

"I mean yeah that's possible, but- but why would someone want to kidnap Wilbur? What reason would they have? A-and who would even try to kidnap him?!" Quackity exclaimed in confusion.

"Well, I mean they could have done it to get rid of him as a threat. Or just to help him get better mentally." Tubbo said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Ok, but who would want to kidnap him?" Tommy then asked.

Tubbo looked down and furrowed his eyebrows as he thought. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't think of anyone that would have a good enough reason to do that.

"I don't know. Maybe he just got lost or he went into hiding?" Tubbo said looking back up at the two.

"I don't think Wilbur could get lost that easily. Going into hiding away from us would make some sense, but I don't think he would do that." Tommy stated as he thought.

"Maybe we can ask Technoblade? He might know where Wilbur went." Quackity suggested.

The two Brits looked at each other then looked back to Quackity and nodded. Techno and Wilbur were pretty close and Techno did have a knack for locating people, especially people that he cares about. Especially if it was **family.**

Speaking of said American, he soon appeared in the ravine, quietly coming down the steps. Tommy quickly called him over, stating that it was important. Techno walked over to the three and stood in front of them, waiting for one of them to speak. Tommy spoke first.

"I don't if you've noticed Techno, but Wilbur has been missing for a couple of days. And I'm sure you're aware of his current state of mind and that it's not a good idea for him to be alone right now." Tommy said, concern lacing his voice.

Techno nodded and Tommy continued, "Well us three were trying to think of the possible things that could have happened to him. But we didn't come up with anything. We were wondering if you might have seen him recently? Or could maybe track him? You're pretty good at tracking people."

Techno stood there for a moment before looking Tommy in the eyes.

"The last time I saw Wil was about two days ago. I had to talk to him about something, but I didn't see him after that. Trust me, Tommy, I've been looking for him and I can't find anything. I can't track him, Toms...I'm trying." Those last words were barely audible.

Tommy frowned. "B-but you're the Blade! You can track down anyone! Even Dream and he's Dream!"

Techno sadly shook his head. "I know Tommy. I know. But I can't find any trace of Wilbur anywhere. I can't find anything to track him by. Trust me, I've been trying. I want our brother back just as much as you do. I'm just as worried as you are."

Tommy stared at his older brother before slumping down against one of the stone walls. He looked down, not realizing the sudden forms next to him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him along with a worried voice, Tubbo's maybe? He then felt something wet and warm going down his cheeks. When did he start crying? Why was he crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think I would reveal it that easily? The next chapter will reveal it :) But do you still have the same guesses or do you have new ones?


	3. Chapter 3

Wilbur wasn't sure how long he had been in the room. There wasn't any way he could tell time. Not even a clock. He kept forgetting to ask about getting a clock in the room. He never could get the chance to though, they would always argue about how Wilbur being in here was wrong.

Wilbur always lost those arguments. Even if he was right. Or thought he was right at least.

He was also very lonely in the room. There was nothing to do. Nothing to read, no music to play or listen to, nothing. Which was never good for him in his current state. His thoughts would get the best of him. Bringing up unwanted memories and unwanted thoughts. If he was trying to help Wilbur get better and regain his sanity, then being alone in a room was not going to help.

He softly sighed as he remembered what had happened when he had woken up in this prison. It wasn't pleasant.

_**Technoblade.** _

_Techno looked up at his brother and locked eyes with him. "Good to see you awake Wil. I brought you some things for your head. I kinda figured it would be hurting when you woke up." His voice was softer than usual, Wilbur noted._

_Wilbur then noticed that Techno was carrying a small tray that had a glass of water and a pill, which he hoped to be some sort of pain killer. He had forgotten about his head after trying to find a way to escape the room. He had so many questions for Techno, but his head was killing him._

_Techno walked over to him and held the tray out in front of him. Wilbur hastily picked up the pill and the glass of water, but he hesitated to take the pill. He was only reminded by another wave of pain in his head that the pill was probably just a plain pain killer and wouldn't hurt him. With that thought, he swallowed the pill with the water. Techno had sat down next to Wilbur while he took the pill, setting the tray down on the floor near the bed._

_Wilbur finished the water, letting out a satisfied sigh when done. Techno gently took the cup from him, putting it down with the tray. The two sat in silence for what felt like forever too Wilbur. He had started to fidget with the ends of his sleeves before glancing at Techno and asking._

_"Techno what happened? In the forest I mean, when we went to meet up. All I remember was talking to you before suddenly feeling weak and falling to the ground and then-then it went black." He said, his voice was slightly shaky with how nervous he was. He didn't understand what was going on._

_He felt Techno shift beside him. Wilbur raised his head to look at his brother, who was looking down. Wilbur noticed that Techno didn't have his trademark cape or crown, also remembering that Techno didn't have those on when he asked to meet with the Brit._

_"Wil...I know you haven't been doing so well lately. With everything that's been going on between you and Tommy, and with the whole wanting to blow up Manberg thing, and with you losing your mental state. I just- I just want to help you. I don't want to see you like this." Techno kept his head low as he spoke._

_Wilbur furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wha- Techno what the hell do you mean? Did you- did you bring me here? Where even is here? Why are you doing this?"_

_Techno finally met Wilbur's eyes, making the Brit flinch a bit. The look in the other's eyes didn't feel right to Wilbur. They didn't feel familiar to him. They didn't feel like the eyes of the Techno he knew, but he was still most definitely the Techno he knows._

_"Wil, I'm doing this to protect you. To keep you safe from what's happening out there. I don't- I can't let you destroy yourself anymore. This is what's best for you Wil. Trust me."_

_"Techno this is crazy! Tech I'm perfectly fine! I don't- I don't need you to lock me up and protect me!"_

_Wilbur was starting to panic at this point. He didn't understand what Techno was going on about. He was fine. It would all be fine in the end. So why the hell was Techno locking him up in here? What the hell does he mean by protecting him? He thought Techno would understand and help him, so why- WHY WAS HE DOING THIS TO HIM? WHY WAS HE STOPPING HIM FROM WHAT NEEDED TO HAPPEN? HE NEEDED TO BLOW MANBERG UP! WHY DIDN'T HE SEE THAT?_

_Techno only smiled and shook his head at Wilbur's response. He then got up, picking the tray and cup up as well. He then started making his way to the door, pulling a key out and unlocking the door. Before he walked out, he turned and looked at Wilbur, who was still sitting on the bed in shock._

_"Don't worry Wilbur, you'll understand sooner or later."_

Does he regret what he's done, or well has tried to do? He doesn't know anymore. At first, no, he didn't. But now, now that he's stuck with his thoughts and nothing else? He doesn't know whether he regrets it or not. Maybe he does, deep down. But he doesn't think he'll ever admit it. Not now. Maybe never. He would like to say never, **but he's not sure about that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, some of you were half right :D buuuuut Techno plays a different role than what most of you thought, the same goes with Phil :) So what do you think Techno is going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five days now since Wilbur went missing. Tommy was doing everything he could to make sure word didn’t spread to Shclatt that the ex-president, and now mad man, was missing. However, Tommy wasn’t sure how he was going to hide this fact from Dream, the one supplying Wilbur with TNT and materials to make TNT. Dream was bound to find out that he was missing, but Tommy wasn’t sure how long he could keep that from happening.

Not long enough since said green man was now entering Pogtopia. Tommy wouldn’t have noticed him right away if he hadn’t seen the flash of netherite from the corner of his eye. He thought it was Techno and got excited thinking that he might have found something that leads to Wilbur. That excitement quickly left as soon as it had arrived however when he saw that it was Dream.

Dream stopped a few feet away from the younger, staring at him. The two stared at each other in silence before Dream spoke.

“Hello, Tommy. You wouldn’t know where Wilbur is right now, would you?” He said smoothly, god Tommy hated it.

“No, I don’t. I haven’t seen him in a while.” Tommy said, trying not to break.

Dream tilted his head a bit. “Really? I thought you and Quackity would be keeping a close eye on him after the whole incident the day after the festival. You are a child though, so I can’t say I expected any better.”

Tommy was trying so hard not to break and reveal that his older brother was missing. But it was Tommy and Tommy doesn’t really like being insulted. Especially when that insult is being called a child.

“I am not a child! And you try keeping track of someone who went missing days ago! I don’t know where Wilbur is! No one does! Big Q doesn’t! Tubbo doesn’t! Not even Techno knows or has any idea as to where he could be! He just disappeared!” Tommy screamed, his voice breaking on the last sentence.

Dream stood there in shock. Tommy was trying to keep himself from breaking down. He couldn’t cry in front of the enemy, especially not Dream. At one point he would be, but now, he couldn’t.

Tommy watched Dream, the masked man shifting his weight slightly as he looked at Tommy. The words now processing in Dream’s head.

“When was he last seen?” He asked.

“Five days ago. Techno saw him last. They talked according to him.” Tommy muttered.

Dream hummed softly, his head now tilted slightly downwards. “Well, that’s a big problem. Who else knows about this?”

“Me, Techno, Tubbo, Big Q, and now you. Why?” Tommy asked. What was Dream thinking?

“Alright, we’re putting everything on hold for now. We need to find Wilbur before anything bad happens to him. At this point, I don’t think he’s in hiding or anything like that. I think someone might have taken him. If he were to go into hiding away from you guys so he could complete his plans with the TNT, he would’ve told me and probably Techno. We need to gather as many people as we can and start searching for him immediately.” Dream stated, his tone and posture quickly changing.

“Why- why do you care so much? We can handle this Dream.” Tommy spat out.

“At this point Tommy, with him being gone for nearly a week now, it’s not about Manberg and Pogtopia and the TNT. It’s about getting Wilbur back. I’m willing to put aside our differences for this ok? Don’t fucking make me change my mind.” His words were harsh, but he was also right.

Tommy didn’t care about what would happen after finding Wilbur. He wouldn’t care if Wilbur still blew up Manberg. He just wanted his brother to be alive and ok. He wanted his brother back.

Tommy took in a sharp breath and nodded. “You’re right. We need to find Wilbur as soon as possible. Should we go gather people now?”

Dream nodded and wasted no time leaving the ravine, Tommy following right behind. The two went their separate ways to gather people before reconvening. Tommy could only hope that they could find Wilbur soon before anything bad happened to him, if nothing had already happened that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I was able to write this whole chapter in a day! I was pretty motivated because of all the nice comments people have left, doing this has made me very motivated to write more and I can't wait to write more chapters for this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Techno had honestly thought that it would take everyone longer to notice that Wilbur had disappeared. Or well that’s what he had hoped would happen. He should’ve accounted for Tubbo’s observantness. The kid had always kept a mental note on when and where he last saw someone, and Wilbur was the top priority right now because of him being unstable. So of course the kid was quick to notice that the insane British man was missing.

He wasn’t surprised to see that Tommy and Quackity also knew. They were the first people that Tubbo would go to after noticing that something was wrong. He also wasn’t surprised when Tommy had asked to help track Wilbur, he was good at that, especially when it came to family. This gave him a chance to hide any evidence that had been left. It would look like he was searching for evidence when he was doing the opposite. It certainly worked in his favor.

He had also been quite thankful that the three Pogtopians didn’t seem to think that Wilbur had been kidnapped or anything of the sort. What they had agreed on was that Wil had probably gone into hiding to get away from Tommy and Quackity so they couldn’t stop him from executing his plan.

What he didn’t account for at all was Dream finding out so soon and that Tommy was the one who told him. He knew Dream would find out eventually since he was helping Wilbur with TNT, but he didn’t think he could find out this fast. He also had expected Tommy to be the one who told Dream, but Tommy was impulsive and quick to rage.

This would make his job harder for sure. Dream was good at reading people, even Techno sometimes. He was also extremely good at sneaking around and staying hidden. He would have to be careful if Dream were to follow him.

What made this even harder was that Dream had gathered people to help search for Wilbur. Luckily he was apart of this meeting. Yes, he would have to leave Wilbur unchecked more often than he would want to, but this meant that he could sabotage the search.

And that’s what he was planning to do.

He had his first chance to sabotage the day that Dream had called the meeting. He had gathered multiple people who he could trust to help find Wilbur. Of course, he would ask Sapnap, George, and Bad to help since they had experience with the Manhunts they did with Dream. He had also gotten Niki, Eret, and Fundy to help. Niki was another obvious choice since she and Wil were best friends and Fundy was obvious for the fact that Wilbur was his dad. Eret was willing to help his friends and to help with his redemption. Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, and Techno were also obvious choices. Two of them were related to Wilbur and the other two wanted to make sure that Wilbur was ok.

Techno knew that Dream was also extremely smart. So, it wasn’t a surprise when Dream had stated that Wilbur had most likely been kidnapped instead of him going into hiding. Dream also didn’t suspect that anyone in the meeting was the one who did it, which was one of the reasons he had chosen this group of people. Techno didn’t believe that Dream didn’t suspect anyone in the group. He probably suspected him a bit, but Techno wasn’t too worried about that. He could handle it.

The meeting was shorter than Techno had thought it would be, which was good for Techno since he didn’t want to leave Wilbur alone for too long. Techno quickly left and went back to his base. As he entered, he could already sense that something was amiss. He quickly went to Wilbur’s room and- ah, there’s the problem.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur had been getting better at hiding things from Techno. He had been able to hide what was needed to pick the lock on the door. He waited patiently until he was certain that Techno would be taking a long time to get back so he could pick the lock and escape. Lucky for him that time had arrived quickly.

Techno had told him that he had to go out to a meeting that Dream was calling and that it would probably be a while before he got back. He had given Wilbur water and snacks, just in case, he got hungry or thirsty, before leaving his base. Wilbur waited a few moments before he was sure that Techno had left to start picking the lock.

It took longer than Wilbur had hoped it would be, but he had managed to unlock the door. He smiled and quickly ran out of the room. He hoped that Techno was still at the meeting as he ran. He had quickly realized that Techno had expanded his base by a lot, which made finding the exit harder for Wil. That didn’t stop him from trying to get out of here and get away from Techno.

He finally entered a room he recognized and smiled brightly. He was going to escape! He could be free again and go back to his plan of blowing up Manberg!

His smile fell as quickly as it had appeared once he heard footsteps above him. **Techno was back.**

Wilbur quickly hid, Technoblade shortly passing by him. Heading straight for his room. Wilbur had to be quick if he was going to escape. Once he saw Techno leave his sight, he bolted for the exit. He quickly saw it and beamed.

He was so close. He could see the exit in front of him. He had almost made it. Almost. Before he could go through, he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt. He was about to let out a scream to try and alert someone, anyone, that he was here, but a potion had been shoved into his mouth, forcing the liquid into his mouth. As he swallowed it, he felt his limbs get weak, slumping against the person behind him as he blacked out.

When he woke up, he felt something cold around his wrists and ankles. He slowly blinked and as he raised a hand to rub his eyes, he heard the sound of chains clanking against each other. He shot up in his bed and looked at his wrists. There were cuffs on them connected by a long silver chain. There were similar cuffs on his ankles, however, the chains on the cuffs were connected to one of the legs of the bed he was in.

Techno had chained him up so he couldn’t escape again. He just wanted to get out here and be free again. He wanted to go back to how things used to be. He wanted to talk with Tubbo again. He wanted to joke around with Quackity again. He wanted to see and hear Tommy again. He wanted to be with his friends and family again. He wanted the old Techno back. He wanted his family back.

Wilbur didn’t realize it at first, but he had curled up in the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the cuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! I'm really happy with how this one turned out too!


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly a week had passed since Wilbur went missing. The first search party they did turned up with nothing that could lead to Wilbur. Tommy had been adamant about searching for longer but was ultimately persuaded by Tubbo to get some rest. He had stated that they could search again the next day.

By this point, the whole SMP knew about Wilbur’s absence. Everything had been stopped and pushed aside to find the missing man. All conflict stopped. This was a serious matter. Someone had gone missing without a trace and no one could find any leads on him.

It was surprising, to say the least when Schlatt decided to halt his plans to go find his enemy. He had stated that even if they were on opposing sides, he was still worried about what could have happened to Wilbur. This caused everyone to decide that Schlatt hadn’t done this, he was being genuine with his concern for the missing Brit. Techno was hoping that this wouldn’t happen, but he was still lucky enough to not have suspicion on him.

He had a new problem, however. Tommy kept coming to visit him at his base. This meant that he had to hide the entrance to the rest of his base so Tommy wouldn’t find Wilbur and alert the rest of the SMP. This was proving to be difficult. Tommy was curious and nosy by nature. Always asking questions and touching stuff he shouldn’t be touching. It was hard for Techno to keep the rest of his base a secret. If this continued, he would have to do something a bit extreme.

**Sadly that extreme had to be taken.**

Tommy had found the entrance that led further into his base when Techno wasn’t looking. He had gone down it and looked around. He had found the entrance to Wilbur’s room. He opened the door and saw his older brother sleeping. He nearly screamed. He nearly sent a message to alert everyone that Wilbur was alive. He nearly messaged everyone that Techno had taken him. He nearly escaped.

Techno didn’t want to hurt Tommy. He felt terrible when he saw a bit of blood drip down from his nose after he fell to the floor face first. He had thrown a potion of weakness at him, like what he had done with Wilbur, and fell onto the floor face first. Thankfully not waking Wilbur up in the process.

He sighed, why did Tommy always have to make things complicated. He picked up the younger boy and carefully moved him into Wilbur’s room. He then made him a bed, placing it next to Wilbur’s, before picking the blonde up again and gently placing him on it. He then grabbed a medical kit and carefully cleaned up Tommy’s nose, thankfully it wasn’t broken just bleeding a bit. When he finished he had to get another pair of cuffs and chains like the ones he had to put on Wilbur. He didn’t want Tommy escaping. He would take the two out of the cuff once they were better and didn’t plan on escaping, or until he secured the door more.

Once finished, he left to go get extra clothes for Tommy. The kid was wearing dirty and slightly ripped clothes which broke pinkette’s heart. He didn’t want to see his brothers in pain. Not like this. He just had to make sure that he didn’t get caught.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy slowly woke up, blinking a few times as his vision cleared. He wasn’t quite sure as to where he was. All that he remembered was going down into Techno’s base and finding a secret entrance to another part of the base. He went down it and saw a door that was unlocked and his curiosity got the best of him and just had to check and see what was behind the door. He then remembered being overwhelmed with shock as he saw his missing brother asleep in a bed that he was chained to. He remembered trying to get his communicator out and running out of the base to alert the others. He remembers getting weak and falling to the floor before everything went dark.

Tommy then pieced everything together, shooting up in the bed. He quickly looked around, spotting Wilbur asleep next to him. He saw the cuffs attached to his wrists and ankles, seeing two chains draped down to the side of the bed where they attached to the bed legs. Tommy then looked at his wrists, the same cuffs, and chains on them.

Techno was the one who had kidnapped Wilbur. And now he had kidnaped Tommy as well.

Tommy was, at least, relieved to see that Wilbur was alive and physically ok. That didn't mean he wasn't mentally or emotionally ok. He then heard shuffling from beside him. He looked over and saw Wilbur, staring at him in shock and worry.

“Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has joined the prison room! Oh boy! The next chapter will be Tommy and Wilbur focused and they have a lot to talk about ;)
> 
> Also, just a reminder, I have a discord server for people who like to write and draw and who are also apart of the MCYT community! There are some super nice and friendly people on there already! I even recognize a few of them from them leaving comments on my works! I would love to talk with more of you and grow a friendly and safe community! Here is the link if you want to join! https://discord.gg/4snEWrzM


	7. Chapter 7

Wilbur was surprised to wake up to Tommy in a bed next to him. He had noticed, almost immediately, that the boy also had cuffs and chains on him as well.

“Tommy?” He asked in bewilderment.

“Wilbur!” Tommy said as he lunged at his brother and hugged him tightly.

Wilbur hugged him back, the chains clanking together as he did so. The two stayed like that for a while before Wilbur pulled away to see if the blonde was hurt. Tommy swatted his hands away stating that he was fine, except for a small headache but other than that he was fine. He was more concerned about his older brother.

“When you disappeared we all freaked out! Techno had said that he couldn’t find any trace of you, probably a fucking lie or something since it’s clear that he’s the one who took you. Are- are you ok by the way? Techno didn’t do anything to you did he?” Tommy asked, trying not to sound worried.

“I could be better in all honestly. I mean the cuffs and chains don’t help and the fact that I have been alone for most of the time being in here. Techno doesn’t come in very often. Only does to give me food and water and to see if I’m doing any better mentally.” Wilbur said with a sad smile. 

Tommy nodded as he listened, a few questions popping into his head. “Why did Techno kidnap you in the first place? And why did he chain us up?”

Wilbur shook his head with a small smile before replying. “He said he hated seeing me destroy myself as I went insane. He said he wanted to protect me and help regain my sanity, and to his credit, I think it might be working a bit. However, being stuck in a room by yourself isn’t the best for a mentally unstable person. As for why he chained us up? So we can’t escape if we manage to unlock the door from the inside. I tried doing that and that led to the chains.” Wilbur held up one of his arms making the chains clank as he said that last sentence.

Tommy nodded again and sighed. “Well, this sucks.”

“You’re telling me. How long have I been missing? I have no way of telling time on here.”

“About a week. Tubbo was keeping track.”

“A week?! It’s felt way longer than that.” Wilbur said disbelief painted on his face.

Tommy softly laughed. Wilbur smiled, realizing that he hasn’t heard Tommy genuinely laugh in ages. It was a pleasant sound.

“Next time Techno comes in, let’s ask for a clock or a calendar or something yeah?”

Wilbur nodded. “Yeah.”

Tommy smiled at his brother. Now really being able to get a good look at him. He looked...better. He still had that same insane glint in his eyes and smile, but there was something else. Something genuine. Maybe he could get the old Wilbur back while being in here. It would certainly be nice to have him back.

Tommy had also noticed that Wilbur was wearing his old clothes, clothes that he wore when the brothers used to live with their adopted father, Phil. He wondered if Techno had gone to visit Phil to get the clothes.

“Where did you get those?” Tommy asked, pointing at his sweater.

Wilbur shrugged. “I think Techno got them, but I’m not sure from where.”

“Do you think he went back home and got them?”

Wilbur sat there and pondered for a bit. “Maybe. But what would he tell Phil? He can’t say ‘hey I’m holding one of my brothers captive to help get better mentally and I need to take some of his old clothes. Mind if I take some for him?’ Phil would’ve tried to stop him and find a way onto the server.”

Tommy nodded. That was true, unless. “What if Phil knows that Techno is doing this? Or- or he told Techno to do this?”

“I- I guess that’s a possibility. But I would think that Phil would try to get onto the server first to help me out with my problems or would try to get me sent back home to help me, not have Techno do this. Plus I don’t think you were supposed to be here. How did you even end up here?” Wilbur asked the blonde with a slight frown.

“I uh- I might have been snooping around his base when he told me not to and well uh- here I am!” Tommy said with a nervous laugh.

Wilbur rolled his eyes as he smiled and sighed. He couldn’t help but smile at Tommy’s stupidity. Curiosity killed the cat, or well, in this case, curiosity got Tommy kidnapped.

“You absolute gremlin Tommy. You should have just listened to Techno. You wouldn’t be in here if you had just listened.” Wilbur said with annoyance.

Tommy huffed. “It gets boring in there! Plus if I hadn’t snooped around, I wouldn’t have found you. Plus it certainly seems like you need someone else in here to talk to. A- and if I had been able to escape from Tech, I could’ve gotten you out of here. I could’ve gone to Dream and everyone else who knew and told them that Techno had kidnapped you and we probably could’ve rescued you!”

Wilbur gave Tommy a questioning look when he had mentioned Dream and others. Tommy noticed and realized that he hadn’t explained that there was a whole group of people now looking for him.

“Oh uh- at first only Big Q, Tubbo, and I knew that you had gone missing. Well I mean Techno did also know too technically, but he’s the one who did this so I won’t include him. Anyways, Dream had come to Pogtopia to talk to you but I had to tell him that you weren’t here and that you had gone missing. It was Dream who had suggested that were kidnapped since you would have told him that you were going into hiding or something similar. He even put a hold on everything that’s been going on. We even did search parties and everything too!” Tommy explained.

“Search parties? Really? And he stopped everything that was going on in the SMP? Wow, I didn’t think Dream cared that much.” Wilbur said with a small huff.

Tommy nodded in agreement. “I know right! I was shocked. At first, it was only the people who were in the search parties that knew that you had gone missing. Eventually, everyone on the server found out that you were gone. We thought that Schlatt had maybe kidnapped you, but when we asked he was just as shocked as the rest of us were when finding out. He even put a halt to what he was doing to help search for you.”

“Really? Didn’t know the prick still cared about little old me.” Wilbur said with a small smile.

Tommy laughed causing Wilbur to start laughing along with him. It felt like old times, just the two of them joking around and laughing together. It was nice. Tommy wished it could go back to being this way. Maybe it could.

After a few minutes, the two had stopped laughing. A comfortable silence fell over them as they sat next to each other. Tommy hesitantly grabbed Wilbur’s hand and held it, feeling the older give it a gentle squeeze.

“Wilbur?”

“Yeah, Toms?”

“I hope we get out of here soon.”

“I’m sure we will. Everyone is going to notice that you’re gone.”

“That doesn’t mean they’ll know it was Techno who did it.”

Wilbur turned and looked at the younger Brit.

“Did you tell anyone that you were coming over to Techno’s base?”

Tommy looked down and shook his head. Wilbur let out a soft sigh but still nodded.

“Well, I’m sure they’re smart enough to figure it out. They do have Dream leading the search right?”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah and he’s pretty smart.”

“Exactly. I’m sure they’ll connect the dots and figure something out ok?” Wilbur said with a soft smile.

Tommy looked up to meet Wilbur’s eyes and smiled. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter! This was super fun to write! I hope ya'll like it :)


	8. Chapter 8

It had been around four days since Tommy had gone missing. Wilbur was right when he said that everyone would notice Tommy go missing immediately. Dream had ordered search parties immediately, trying to find anything that could lead to the blonde boy, and hopefully to the brunette boy as well. Nothing was found, however. Tubbo and Techno were devastated. Tubbo had lost his best friend Techo had lost another brother.

Techno was still keeping suspicion off himself, to his knowledge, no one suspected him. However, he was wrong. Dream and Tubbo both had their suspicions on Techno now. It was Tubbo first who had suspected him. It made the most sense to Tubbo. Techno was the closest to Wilbur and Tommy, meaning that they would trust him to a degree. It also meant that he could easily fake being worried about the two and fool the whole server into thinking it wasn’t him.

There would also be a motive. Wilbur’s insanity and the fact that both his brothers were starting to go at odds against each other. Tubbo reasoned in his head that Techno hated seeing Wilbur destroy himself and hated seeing his brothers fight against each other. That would lead Techno to kidnap them to help Wilbur with his insanity and then help the two rebuild their relationship.

Tubbo had gone to Dream as soon as he had thought it out. He needed to tell Dream and convince him that it was probably Techno who did it.

He shot a quick message to Dream with his communicator, telling him to meet Tubbo at Tommy’s house outside of L’Manberg. Dream had quickly responded saying that he was on his way. Tubbo sat down in Tommy’s house, sitting on the floor with his back up against one of the walls. He missed Tommy. He missed his loudness and his clinginess, although he would never admit the clingy part to his friend. He just missed Tommy’s presence.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Dream walk into the house and sit next to Tubbo.

“So why did you tell me to meet you here?” Dream asked turning to look at the younger.

“I have a theory about who could have taken Wilbur and Tommy and I have a theory on the possible motive.” Tubbo said looking at the masked man.

Dream nodded and hummed, signaling Tubbo to continue.

“Ok, so I think Technoblade did it. It makes the most sense! He’s the closest ones to Tommy and Wilbur since they’re brothers and all and- and that would mean that Tommy and Wilbur would trust Techno! So it wouldn’t be suspicious to them if Techno wanted to meet up with them. Plus Techno can easily fake being worried about his brothers going missing! And- and for the motive, I think he would do it because he hates seeing his brothers like this. He hates seeing Wilbur going insane and destroying himself and he hates seeing Tommy and Wilbur fight each other. So- so I think it has to be Techno!” Tubbo confidentiality stated.

Dream stayed silent as he stared at Tubbo through his mask. He then hummed and nodded.

“Glad to see that someone else shares a similar thought.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened and he smiled.

“So you also think it’s Technoblade?” He asked.

Dream nodded. “Yep. I had a similar theory to yours. What we need to do now is try and figure out a way to prove that theory. I don’t want to share this with the rest of the server yet just in case it’s not true.”

Tubbo nodded understandingly making Dream hum in approval.

“Tubbo I want you to keep an eye on Techno. See if he’s acting off or anything. Try and do something to distract him. I want to check around the Pogtopia area and see if I can get into Techno’s base for any clues. Think you can do that for me?” Dream asked, lifting his mask up to show a kind smile.

Tubbo and smiled brightly and nodded. Dream smiled more and ruffled the brunette’s hair, causing said brunette to giggle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Techno had walked into their room, they hadn’t expected him to be carrying so many things with him. He had a box in his arms and something strapped to his back.

“What’s in the box Techno?” Tommy questioned.

“Some stuff for your room. A clock, a calendar-” Techno had started saying.

“Fucking finally! Ya know how hard it is to tell the time in here?” Wilbur said, quickly cutting Techno off.

Techno and Tommy broke out into a small fit of laughter, Wilbur soon joining in. It was nice when the three would laugh together again, acting like nothing was wrong. After the small fit, Techno continued where he had left off.

“Like I was saying, I got you guys stuff for your room. Clock, calendar, some books, and something special for both of you.” Techno said as he put the box down and took the item strapped to his back off.

Wilbur quickly recognized the case that belonged to a guitar. Techno carefully handed the guitar case before getting a jukebox and a few discs out of the box. Tommy’s eyes lit up at the sight of the jukebox and discs, happily taking them when Techno handed them over.

“Is this my guitar?” Wilbur asked as he opened the case and took the guitar out.

“Yep, got it from Pogtopia. Also sorry Tommy, I couldn’t get your discs, but I hope you still like these fake ones.” Techno said as he looked at his brothers.

Tommy nodded and decided on setting up the jukebox next to his bed. Wilbur smiled and started to tune his guitar as Techno started setting things up in the room. Tommy stared at the discs in his hands for a while before putting the fake Melohi disc in.

It was nice. It almost felt normal again. Almost.


	9. Chapter 9

Techno would say that he was doing a pretty good job at not attracting too much attention to himself. To his knowledge, no one suspected him. Of course, he still had to keep an eye on the smarter members of the server, especially Dream. But it seemed like Dream didn’t suspect him either. So either Techno was doing a fantastic job at acting concerned or Dream was acting like he didn’t suspect Techno. There was also Tubbo. The kid was pretty smart and very observant. But he was also pretty easy to convince most of the time. That didn’t mean that Techno didn’t keep a close eye on the kid either.

Speaking of Tubbo, he and Niki both entered Pogtopia where he was farming some potatoes to ask him if he wanted to come to another search party. Now he could say no and say that he was busy with potatoes, but he was almost done with that and it was pretty easy to see that he was almost done too. Saying no would be a lie and be a bit suspicious. So he said yes since he was almost done with his potato farm.

The two looked pleased and said that they would wait outside for him. Techno sighed in relief once the two had left. He would have to make a quick pit stop at his base before they left so he could tell Tommy and Wilbur that he was going to be out for a while and to give them some food and water just in case. He could just make up the excuse that he needed to get some supplies and check on his animals before they left.

But what Techno didn’t know was that this was planned by Tubbo and Dream so Tubbo could distract Techno long enough for Dream to look around Pogtopia and look for Techno’s secret base. He needed to see if there was any type of evidence that indicated that Techno could have kidnapped his brothers. Maybe he would even find the two missing Brits and be able to rescue them.

Once Dream got the message from Tubbo that their search party was leaving, he left for the forest that Pogtopia was hidden in. The first area he checked was in the ravine itself. He checked every nook and cranny and every room. The most notable things were that stuff from Tommy and Wilbur’s rooms were missing, such as Tommy’s jukebox and Wilbur’s guitar. Most would think it would just be because Techno missed his brothers and wanted to keep their items safe, but to Dream that was just evidence that Techno could have done something to his brothers.

The next area Dream had to check was the surrounding area of Pogtopia. It was going to be harder since evidence could be easily covered up by dirt or leaves. That didn’t stop Dream from looking though. He tried to be as thorough as he possibly could while he searched. Luckily him being thorough paid off when he found some brown hair in one of the nearby bushes. The color looked similar to the color of Wilbur’s hair and the texture looked and felt similar too. This had to be some of Wilbur’s hair. He took out an empty pouch he had and put the hair in it before putting it away.

His next stop was Techno’s base. However, he needed to find it first. He assumed that it was close to Pogtopia, so he checked around the surrounding forest that Pogtopia was located in. The first thing he found was Techno’s cow farm which deeply confused Dream. He then found the entrance to Techno’s base at the bottom of the river nearby. He quickly went down into the base and looked around.

The base was small. It didn’t seem like Techno could have Wilbur and Tommy hidden here. Maybe Dream and Tubbo were wrong about Techno being the one to kidnap them. Maybe they were wrong.

Maybe they weren’t. Dream had found a hidden lever that opened up to another part of the base. A secret base within a secret base. Sounds like something Techno would do and has done it seems. Dream descended into the new section of the secret base and started looking around. It was certainly much better looking than the first section of the base. The blackstone bricks were nice looking and everything looked very organized.

What caught his eye, however, was a small hallway that led to a heavily locked iron door. Dream slowly and quietly approached, the sound of a guitar getting louder as he approached. That had to be Wilbur playing the guitar. Once he reached the door, he looked at the locks to see if he could easily get them opened. He frowned. He could get them opened, but not as fast he would like to and he didn’t know when Tubbo would be done with the search party. He instead opted to try and talk to the Brits.

He sucked in a breath as he made two faint knocks on the door. The sound of the guitar stopped and he heard a few whispers from the other side of the door.

“Techno? You can come in. We didn’t think you would be back so soon.” That was Wilbur.

Dream was silent. He breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that one of the missing people were ok.

“Techno? You ok?” That was Tommy.

They were both ok. They were both alive. Dream relaxed and finally spoke.

“It’s not Techno. It’s Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Wilbur's new song on repeat before watching Ranboo while writing this. But god do I love 'Your New Boyfriend' it's such a good song. Also, I made it so Dream can't get them out now for plot reasons :)


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s not Techno. It’s Dream.”

“DREAM?!” Tommy yelled as he got closer to the door.

“The one and only. Are you two ok?” Dream asked, worry lacing his voice.

“Well… yes and no.” Wilbur said, also now closer to the door.

“What do you mean? And what’s that clanking noise?” Dream questioned.

There was a short period of silence before Wilbur spoke up again, his voice quieter.

“Techno… Techno put Tommy and me in chains to keep up from escaping. He did this to me first after I nearly escaped. Other than that I think we’re ok.”

Dream frowned after hearing that. Techno had already gone too far when it came to the fact that he had kidnapped his brothers, but now that he knew that he chained them up? That- that was starting to be a bit extreme. Dream closed his eyes and rested his head on the door. He let out a loud sigh, he had to figure something out to get the two Brits out and somewhere safe.

“Fuck- ok. Well, Tubbo and I had a theory that Techno had taken you two and it seems like we were right. The only problem there is that it’s only Tubbo and me that think that. Techno had got everyone else fooled. I promise you two that I will find a way to get you out of here. Got it?” Dream said looking at the door again.

“You got it, big man! If there’s anyone that can figure out a way to get us out of here, it’s you and Big T!” Tommy loudly stated.

“Thank you, Dream.” Wilbur softly said. Dream could hear his smile.

That’s when Dream remembered something. “Hey, Wil?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you- how are you holding up mentally? I doubt that you were doing ok before Tommy showed up.” Dream softly said, hearing small clanks and shuffles from the other side of the door.

“If I’m being honest… I think I’m actually doing better. I mean yeah it was hell at first, but I think I’m getting better. Tommy is helping that’s for sure.”

“Wait really?! I’m helping you not want to blow up everything?!” Tommy exclaimed.

Wilbur and Dream had burst out into laughter. Tommy was questioning them what was so funny, starting to get annoyed. He had asked a genuine question after all.

“Yes, Tommy, you have been helping me not want to blow stuff up. Sorry about that Dream, but after this, I don’t think I can be your vassal anymore.” Wilbur said after calming down from his fit of laughter.

“I honestly could care less about that. It doesn’t matter anymore after what’s happened to you and Tommy. What does matter is getting you two out of here.” Dream stated as he took out his communicator, his eyes widening a bit. “Speaking of getting out of here, I need to go. I didn’t notice that I got a message from Tubbo saying that Techno was on his way back. I need to get out of here before he gets here.”

“Alright, stay safe Dream.” Wilbur said.

“I will. I promise. You two stay safe as well.” Dream said hearing a hum in response.

Dream quickly turned around and before he could even get out of the hallway, Techno was there in front of him. The two quietly stared at each other. Techno sighed, breaking the silence.

“I should’ve known. It was inevitable that you would figure it out Dream.” Techno said in a low voice.

“Techno this is wrong. You should know this. They’re your brothers Techno.” Dream said bitterly.

“That’s why I’m doing this Dream! I’m doing this to protect them. I admit that I was only to kidnap Wil, but I had no other choice when Tommy found out. I did this to help my brothers.” Techno spat.

“Techno there are other ways! You don’t have to do this to them! What would Phil think? Do you think Phil would want you to do this?” Dream said, anger clear in his voice.

Bringing up Phil had struck a nerve for Techno since he lunged at Dream, sword out ready to strike. Dream quickly put up his shield to block the attack. He pushed Techno back using his shield, nearly getting him out of the small hallway. It didn’t help that he was still in the small hallway, only having limited space to move around.

Techno stabilized himself before looking back at Dream. Dream needed to figure out a way to get around Techno so he could escape and get back to Tubbo and the others. When he saw Techno prepare to lunge at Dream, that’s when a plan formed. As Techno lunged at him, he quickly blocked again, but this time he pushed Techno down with his shield and jumped over him. He stumbled after getting over Techno, but quickly balanced himself before sprinting out of Techno’s base.

He kept running after he got back to the surface, quickly running into the forest. Once he deemed himself to be far enough away, he sat on the ground and leaned against a nearby tree. He softly panted and got his communicator out to message Tubbo, asking where the brunette was. He quickly received the answer that Tubbo was at Tommy’s old house again. Dream messaged him back stating that he would be there soon. He quickly got up and started running towards the SMP area.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo sat on the floor leaning against the wall as he waited for Dream to arrive. He hoped that Dream was able to find something that could lead them to Wilbur and Tommy. Better yet, he hoped that Dream was able to find Tommy and Wilbur.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard quick footsteps approaching. He turned his head towards the entrance just as Dream entered the room panting. Tubbo sat up and looked at Dream worriedly.

“Dream? Are you ok? What happened?” Tubbo asked as the masked man sat down next to him.

After he evened out his breathing, he turned to Tubbo and lifted his mask and smiled. He then took out a small pouch and opened it.

“Tubbo look at what I found.” He said letting the younger boy look into it.

It was a small amount of brown hair. He looked up at Dream quizically, unsure of what this meant. Dream smiled more and softly laughed at Tubbo’s confusion.

“It’s some of Wilbur’s hair. I found it in a bush by Pogtopia.” He explained closing the bag up.

Tubbo’s eyes widened in shock. “Did you find anything else? Did you find Techno’s base?”

Dream nodded, “Oh boy did I find something else Tubbo. Not only did I find Techno’s base, but I also found Wilbur and Tommy.”

Tubbo jolted up in shock. “You found them?!” He practically screamed.

Dream quickly hushed the boy and nodded before explaining more.

“Yes, yes, I found them. We were right about it being Techno. He had Tommy and Wilbur chained up and locked in a room in his base. I was able to talk to them, they’re ok. I did run into Techno as I left too, we fought a bit before I managed to get out and come to you.”

“We have to tell everyone. We can get them out now! There’s no way Techno could take us all on!”

Dream shook his head, “Tubbo we can’t. Techno will know something is up and could try to relocate with Wilbur and Tommy. We can’t afford to lose them so soon after finding them again. We must keep this a secret between us for now ok? I’m going to call a meeting in a few to show everyone the lock of Wilbur’s hair I found and that we have a new member joining.”

“Someone new is joining?” Tubbo asked.

Dream smiled and nodded. “Yep and they’re someone that can help us. Now help me gather everyone for the meeting.”

Tubbo nodded and quickly got up and ran out of the building to start gathering people.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying Techno was worried would be an understatement. Dream had found out that he had kidnapped Wilbur and Tommy and knew where he was keeping them, and now he was calling a server meeting. He had a plan just in case this would happen, but he didn’t think it would have to happen this soon.

When he arrived at the meeting, he had to keep up his act, which would be a bit hard since Dream now knew. That didn’t mean he couldn’t keep it up to fool everyone else and try and get them on his side if Dream told them the truth. He figured he could get a good amount of people on his side if the occasion arose. However, it didn’t seem like it was going to.

“As everyone knows, Wilbur and Tommy have been missing for a while now. Wilbur for longer than Tommy. Well, I have some good news. I was able to find some of Wilbur’s hair in a bush near Pogtopia. This means that the kidnapping most likely happened in that forest.” Dream stated.

Everyone started to whisper and murmur amongst themselves, Niki speaking up after a few seconds.

“Did you find anything else?” She asked.

Dream sadly shook his head as he looked at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t. This was all I could find. Whoever did this, did a good job at hiding their tracks.”

Niki nodded sadly, Eret leaning over and giving her a side hug to comfort her. Techno was honestly surprised that Dream didn’t out him right there and then. He had something planned. Techno knew he did, and that scared him.

Dream quickly got everyone’s attention again and quieted them down before doing another announcement.

“There is one more thing. I invited another person to the server. They will be joining shortly. They are someone who I know can help us with finding our two missing members.” He stated as whispers and murmurs started again.

Before anyone got a chance to ask who it was, a message appeared on everyone’s communicator of a new member joining. Techno’s eyes widened as he read the message.

**Philza has joined the game.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S FINALLY HERE AND HE'S READY TO LOOK FOR HIS TWO MISSING BOYS WOOOOOOO! This is my longest chapter yet! I don't think it's the best, in all honesty, but I still think it's pretty good! I would also like to thank all the people who have left comments on this story, some of you actually changed how some of the chapters were going to be because I really liked what you had to say! Now I do have an announcement to make about this book. I will be taking a small break from this book, maybe a week or two so that I don't burn myself out. I will, however, be making a new book based on another prompt I made! So during my break from this book, I will be working on another book and be planning out future chapters for this one! If you want to be updated on when that book will be coming out and see some exclusive behind the scenes thinking for it and suggestions for how the story, then I recommend you join my discord! It's a server for people in the MCYT community who like to write and make art! here is the link: https://discord.gg/2YhNDXG3E8


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back just in time for the new year to begin :)

When Phil received a letter from Dream stating that two of his sons had gone missing a week ago, he immediately went into a panic. He had sent a letter back asking to join the server to help find his sons, also asking if Techno was ok. Dream had replied quickly, stating that he had whitelisted him and that Techno seemed fine to Dream. Phil, of course, didn’t trust Dream’s judgment of how his only non-kidnapped son was doing.

Phil quickly left his hardcore world and went to the DreamSMP. He was bombarded with messages upon his arrival, it seemed no one was expecting him to show up. Dream was already at the spawn area and was quick to bring him to the server meeting. Upon his arrival, he was tackled by Tubbo. The young brunette hugging him tightly. Phil was quick to hug him back, he knew that his best friends going missing must be taking a large toll on him.

When the two pulled apart, he turned to look at his pink-haired son. Phil immediately went over to him and pulled him into a hug. He knew Techno was never one for hugging but was pleased when he felt the other return the hug. The two stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Phil was worried that if he let go, Techno would also go missing too and end up where ever his other two sons were.

When they did pull apart, Phil looked Techno dead in the eyes. “Are you ok? Dream told me that you seemed fine but- but I just want to make sure.” He said, his voice laced with concern.

Techno gave his father a reassuring smile. “I’m fine dad don’t worry. I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon ok?” Phil nodded and visibly relaxed a little, his wings relaxing as well. He hadn’t realized until then that he was so tense.

Phil then turned and looked at everyone. “Alright, I didn’t just join to come to check up on Techno and Tubbo, I came to help search for them. Now tell me everything we know so far.”

Everyone seemed grateful that Phil was here to help. Everyone started explaining everything they knew. Phil closely listened and watched every little movement everyone made and watched their body language when they spoke to him. He could learn a lot just by watching someone. However, he was still going to keep a wary eye on Schlatt and Dream. From the letters, he received from his sons, those two had caused so much pain and suffering to them. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions yet, but if he had to think of anyone that could have kidnapped his sons, it would be Schlatt, the dictator, and Dream, the tyrant.

He knew that those two wouldn’t reveal anything if they had done it. Not in the way they spoke, not in the way they acted, and not in their body language. They were both smart and able to use their words like a weapon. It reminded him of Wilbur. He always had a way with words. He was hoping that Wilbur was doing ok, from what Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki had told him in their letters, Wilbur’s mental state was declining. He hoped that being kidnapped wasn’t affecting him negatively.

Phil was snapped out of his thoughts when Dream approached him again and offered to help Phil build a temporary house in the SMP for him. Phil was hesitant to take the offer but agreed nonetheless, it would be rude to decline such a kind gesture. Dream seemed pleased with the response and asked George, Bad, and Sapnap to help him start building.

Phil was then pulled aside by Tubbo and Niki, the two eagerly wanting to give him a tour of the SMP. Phil smiled and agreed, he needed something to do while he waited for his house to be built plus it would be nice to be acquainted with the area. Phil happily noticed how the two got excited and how Tubbo started rambling on about where they should start.

What he didn’t notice was the way his eldest son was staring at him with panic, wondering how he would be able to keep his father away from his base. How he has to lie to his father that he doesn’t know where they are. When he knew that they were trapped behind an iron door in his base, chained to their bed to keep them from escaping. He couldn’t let Phil know. Phil wouldn’t understand. He wouldn’t understand that he was doing this to help his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels great to be back! I can't wait to post the rest of the chapters for this story! I would like to thank everyone on my discord server for helping out and sharing their ideas, it helped a lot! They have also been helping me out with the new story I'm working on as well and have been super helpful with that too! If you want to join the server is the link: https://discord.gg/M5AhywVx55


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //tw for slight graphic description and slight very slight gore
> 
> Also there is a very important note at the end that I suggest you all read :)

Phil's first day on the server was just as chaotic as he thought it would be. Having the tour with Niki and Tubbo, and later having Fundy join, had helped calm his nerves. He was still worried about his missing sons, but he was thankful that his friends were there to help him. He had also gotten to witness Dream and his friends bickering while they built his house, Sapnap almost burning it down in the process, and Bad chastising him and apologizing to Phil for nearly destroying his house. Phil just laughed it off and told Bad not to worry about it, much to Bad's relief.  
Phil also had a hard time sleeping the first day on the server. Despite how much his friends tried to calm his nerves and quell his worries, panic still coursed through him. There was a tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him all the horrible things that his two sons could be going through while he was getting a tour and laughing with friends. It made him feel horrible. 

When he was able to sleep, he had a horrible nightmare. He was able to find his sons, seeing them in the distance. He called out to them. They called back. He ran to them, as fast as he could while they called for their father. But when he reached them... they were dead. They were bloodied and beaten. He could see the tear stains on their bruised and bloodied cheeks. Cuts covered their bodies, blood from said cuts soaking into their clothes and dripping and drying on the floor. They then looked up at him, he wanted to vomit. All he could hear was them pleading, begging, for their father to save them. Why did he leave them? Why didn't he come to look for them? Why did he just laugh and go on a tour? Why didn't their father save them from dying? Why didn't they have their father?

He woke up in a cold sweat. A scream stuck in his throat as tears started to well in his eyes. He wrapped his wings around his body tightly, hugging himself in the process. He was shaking and soon he let a choked sob leave his mouth. He quietly sobbed. All he could think about were his boys. His two missing boys. He wanted his boys back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning did not come easily to Phil. He was tired and drained. The nightmare was still fresh in his head. The voices of his sons still echoed in his mind. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knocking from his front door.  
"I'll be there in a minute!" He called, trying to hide the tiredness in his voice. 

He got up from his bed and quickly made his way downstairs. He figured it would be Tubbo or Techno at the door, coming to greet him and talk with him. He was quite surprised when he saw Dream there, the shock waking him up.  
"Oh hello Dream, I wasn't expecting you to be knocking on my door." Phil said looking at the masked man. 

He saw Dream shift a bit, he felt a bit awkward from what Phil could tell. "Uh yeah, I wanted to come and ask if you wanted to come look at the area I found some of Wilbur's hair in. I figured that you would be able to find more and maybe that would help you with finding your sons." 

Phil stared at Dream for a bit, trying to see if Dream was lying or trying to deceive him. He wasn't quite sure why Dream was so eager to help him when all he had done was cause suffering to his children. Said children being the ones that were missing. 

"Alright, let me get some breakfast first then we can go." Dream nodded and waited outside while Phil got himself something to eat. He decided that this would be a good opportunity to observe Dream. He still didn't trust him. 

After he finished his breakfast, Phil left his temporary home and quickly met up with Dream. The two then left the main SMP area and headed towards the surrounding woods where Pogtopia was hidden. Phil remembered Tubbo showing him this area briefly so he wasn't able to get a good look at it before. He noticed many things on their walk. Like how there were faint hoove prints from a horse in the dirt and how some of the trees had faint scratches on them. He also notices that a few trees had been chopped down, most likely by Tommy or Wilbur. As he thought of his missing sons, the scene from the nightmare flashed in his mind. He quickly shook his head to get the image out, focusing more on following Dream again. If Dream was taking him to the area where he found some of Wilbur's hair, then he might be able to find something else that would lead to his missing son. 

Dream then stopped in a small clearing, stating that the entrance to Pogtopia was nearby, gesturing his hand in the direction. He then brought Phil's attention over to the bush he found the lock of hair in, suggesting that he look in that area first. Phil nodded and carefully walked over to the bush.  
At a first glance, there didn't seem to be anything other than the bush, some dirt and grass, and a few leaves. Phil then started to carefully run his hands through the bush. Nothing. Ok onto the leaves and dirt. He carefully and slowly ran his hands through the leaves, grass, and dirt. As he gently brushed aside a few leaves, he felt his hand brush against something that didn't feel like it should be there. He quickly uncovered the item, finding it to be a piece of brown cloth. 

He stood up and went over to Dream, holding the cloth out for him to look at it. He saw how Dream's body tensed as he looked at the cloth. He recognized it. 

"This is... this is from Wilbur's coat. He wore a brown coat after he and Tommy were exiled from L'Manberg. It must have blended in with the ground I didn't see this at all when I checked!" Dream explained as he looked at Phil through his mask.  
"I see. Hold onto this for me please, I want to look around a bit more." Phil said as he placed the cloth into Dream's hands. 

Phil then started looking around the area, being careful as to try and not to cover up any tracks that might be left in the ground. He froze when he saw very faint footprints that looked eerily familiar. He crouched and looked closely at the footprints. They looked to be Techno's and someone else's, most likely Wilbur's if he had to guess. This must be a coincidence. No way would Techno do something like this. He wouldn't do this to his brothers. 

Phil stood up and shook his head a bit. The footprints were too faint to tell who they belonged to anyway. Maybe they belonged to someone else that had similar boots to Techno or maybe someone was trying to frame him. He then went back to looking around the area for a few minutes. After he deemed that there was nothing else in the area he went back to Dream. 

"I think we're done here. I couldn't find anything else that could be of use." Phil softly said as he watched Dream put away his communicator.  
"Alright, let's head back then. I just messaged Tubbo to meet us at your house so we could tell him what we found. He's been helping me spread any news that might be related to the disappearances around the server." Dream stated as the two started to walk back.

Phil let out a small hum in response. He wasn't sure why Tubbo was helping Dream out. He would have to ask him when the three met up and Dream had left them. If Dream was the one who had kidnapped his sons, then he didn't want the masked man to be there when he talked to Tubbo. He didn't want Dream to get suspicious of him or do something to Techno. 

After a few minutes of walking, they reached his house. Sitting on the front steps was Tubbo, patiently waiting for the two. When he saw them, he shot up and ran over to them. 

"Did you guys find anything?" He asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

"Yep. Phil found a piece of cloth from Wilbur's coat near the same bush I found some of his hair in." Dream said holding the cloth out for Tubbo to look at. 

Tubbo studied the cloth closely before nodding. "Do you want me to tell the others?" He asked looking up at Dream again. 

Dream nodded. "Yes if you could." Dream then turned to look at Phil. "Thank you, Phil, for helping out I mean. I don't think we would have ever found that if it weren't for you."

Phil only smiled and nodded. Dream then said his goodbyes to the two and left them alone. Phil then turned to Tubbo. 

"Tubbo after you're done telling everyone, I would like to speak to you for a bit ok?" Tubbo nodded in response before running off. 

Phil softly sighed as he walked back into his house. He was hoping that those footprints didn't actually belong to Techno. God, he hoped that they didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly forgot to post this oh god. Anyways! I had not planned on Phil having a nightmare, that just randomly happened and oh boy! Did it happen! Also I might space out chapter uploads for a bit, I started off the new year with getting rid of my old group of friends who I grew up with because they were super toxic. I'm doing fine, I have some good people in my life still who have been helping me a lot. Thinking about that whole situation with the toxic group gives me a headache still so I'm just going to be slowing updates for a bit is all! Also thank you for all the support! I never thought that this story would get as popular as it did and it still surprises me when I see that this story has over 2k reads on here. So thank you for all the support and I would also like to thank my discord server for their support too, it's fun talking with you guys! Anyways happy reading and feel free to stop by the Fanfic Corner Server, there's a link to the server in the previous chapter if you want to join


	13. Chapter 13

Phil had patiently waited for Tubbo to finish spreading the news and come back to talk with Phil. When he heard faint knocking on his door, he was pleased to see the young boy there. He happily let him in and gestured for him to sit at the table next to the kitchen. Once he had done so, Phil walked over and sat next to him.

“How did telling the server about the news go?” Phil gently asked looking at Tubbo.

“Pretty well I’d say! Everyone was glad to hear about it.” Tubbo said with a small smile. “So what did you want to meet me about Phil?”

“I want to know if you suspect anyone.” Phil calmly asked.

Tubbo sat there for a bit while he thought. Did he tell Phil about what Dream saw in Techno’s base? Does he even tell Phil that they suspect Techno? Phil would probably get very defensive if he told him that. Phil would never think that Techno, his son, would do this to his brothers. Maybe Phil would believe him if he gave him reasoning? It was worth a shot.

“W- Well, Dream and I think that it could be Techno.” Tubbo hesitantly said.

Phil’s eyes widened and his heart dropped. “Wha- What!? Why Techno? He wouldn’t do this to his brothers! He cares about them.” Phil said in disbelief. This is what he was worried about.

“Weeellll, I think he could have done it because he cares about his brothers. I think he didn’t want to see Wilbur keep destroying himself and didn’t want to see Wilbur and Tommy keep fighting. I think he just wanted to help them, but… not in a good way.” Tubbo softly said before looking up at Phil. He saw the pure disbelief in his eyes. “Even Dream agrees with me!”

Phil softly sighed at the mention of Dream again. “Tubbo how do you know that Dream wasn’t the one who did it? How do you know that he isn’t lying to you? He seems all concerned and everything, but that could all be an act! Same with Schlatt! The two could even be working together for all we know!”

Tubbo’s eyes widened as he listened. He then looked down a bit as he thought about it. Phil was right, Dream could have been lying, but Dream said that he found Wilbur and Tommy in Techno’s base. Would he lie about that? He could.

“I guess you’re right, but I don’t know.” Tubbo eventually said.

“Tubbo from the letters I got from Tommy and Wilbur, Dream and Schlatt have done horrible things to them. Dream tormented them and hurt Tommy and Schlatt exiled them and drove Wilbur to insanity. I don’t see why they would try to help find the two people that have opposed them. I mean I guess Schlatt could be helping just because he and Wil have a history and he still might care about Wil. Plus he might like having an enemy that can match him blow for blow. But that doesn’t explain Dream.” Phil stated.

Tubbo thought for a bit. He was right about Schlatt. Schlatt had stated that he wanted to help because even if he and Wilbur were on opposing sides, the two had a history. Wilbur knew Schlatt well and vice versa. Schlatt still cared for Wilbur, maybe not as much as he used to, but he still did a bit.

But for Dream? Not even Tubbo knew why he was so eager to help. Maybe it was because of the whole TNT thing? It seemed more than that though. Dream had immediately stopped everything to try and find Wilbur. There was something more going on between the two.

“Maybe… maybe you should ask Dream then. Ask him why he’s helping.” Tubbo suggested as he looked up at Phil.

Phil closed his eyes as he considered it in his head. He then nodded. “Alright, that sounds like a good idea. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Tubbo smiled and nodded before his communicator buzzed. He took it out and quickly read it, having to reread it a few times and say a few words out loud. He then told Phil that he had to go, Quackity wanted to talk with him about something, quickly saying goodbye before running out the front door. Phil watched the young boy leave and sighed. He had to prepare himself for tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Phil was able to get more sleep that night. He still had the same nightmare as the previous night, but he was able to get more sleep before it happened. He was happily sipping a cup of coffee he had made while he pulled out his communicator to message Dream. He had to ask why Dream was helping. He was pleased when Dream agreed to talk to him in private later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream was a little concerned when Phil had asked to meet him in private to talk. For all, he knew Phil could be helping Techno. Dream shook his head as he walked to the meeting place. Phil wouldn’t do that to his kids. From what Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno had told him about their father, he was a kind and reasonable man but could instantly turn in a snap if someone he cared about was hurt. Dream had every reason to fear and not fear the man.

Dream took a deep breath to compose himself before walking into the clearing to meet Phil. He saw him sitting in the grass, patiently waiting for him. Dream hesitantly walked over and sat down near the winged man. Phil looked up at him and gave him a warm smile which did help with Dream’s nerves.

“So what did you want to talk to me about Phil?” Dream asked looking at the older male.

“I wanted to know why you’re helping. Why are you helping us to find Wilbur and Tommy? Why do you care about this?” Phil asked, looking Dream dead in the eyes.

Dream froze for a bit. He wasn’t prepared for this question. He didn’t think Phil would ask this.

“Well, it’s a serious matter. I mean I do care about them. Even if we aren’t on the best of terms.” Dream said softly.

“Explain. I would like to know.” Phil said, still staring at the man.

“Well with Tommy, he can be annoying yeah, but he’s pretty funny. He makes everything entertaining. He’s fun to hang around and talk to, even on opposing sides. Yeah, we may have our differences and butt heads now and then, but he’s a good kid. Kinda like a little brother almost.” Dream explained with a small smile.

“And with Techno, I would say we’re like friendly rivals ya know? Always trying to one-up the other. We agree on some things, not everything of course. We would spar a bit, not at much anymore with him being stressed about his brothers missing. We also just like to make fun of the other sometimes.” Dream softly said with a small chuckle.

And then he got to Wilbur. What was his relationship like with the tall British man? “And with Wil. I'd say we're friends. Even when we were on opposing sides. We would always have good talks and laughs. He would even play his guitar and sing sometimes and I would join in sometimes to mess him up! It was honestly super fun. I miss doing that with him… I hope he’s ok. Same with Tommy.” Dream softly said, his voice going quiet towards the end.

He had never realized how close he was with the brunette, almost blushing in embarrassment from it. He wasn't quite sure how Phil would react to his responses. He understood why he was asking. He probably got letters from his sons about everything that happened on the server. All the things he did to them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Phil, who had a gentle smile on his face. “Thank you for your time Dream. I got what I wanted to hear. I’ll see you later, stay safe.” Dream then watched as Phil got up and started to walk away. 

But before he left, he stopped and turned back to Dream. “We will get Tommy and Wilbur back. Don’t worry.” With that, Phil left to go back to his house.

Dream sat there, still staring at the place where Phil was once standing. Hopefully, that meant he got Phil’s trust. He just isn’t sure when the right time would be to tell Phil that his remaining son was the culprit. He could try to show him while Techno would be out, but Phil would probably want to stay around his son just in case.

He fell back into the grass, taking his mask off. He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and stared at the sky through the leaves. He just wanted his friends, well he considered them to be his friends, back. He wanted them to be safe. As safe as they could really. He wonders what Schlatt will do when the two come back. Will things go back to how they were before or will everything change? Will they have peace?

Dream groaned as he brought his hands to cover his face. Why did this have to happen? Why now? Why did it have to be Techno? Why Techno? Why couldn’t you have been rational? _Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked making this chapter a lot! The next chapter might be a bit longer and it will be a very exciting chapter because I remembered something about Techno that I forgot to put in past chapters :) Also at the time of posting this chapter, ITS MY BIRTHDAY WOOOOOOO


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Techno had voices in his head SO HERE THEY ARE :D
> 
> Also thank you to HenloThurrr (yes I'm using your ao3 name) for helping me with the idea for this chapter and the next couple of chapters, I hope you'll like the next chapters :)

To put it lightly, Techno was panicking. Dream knew that he had Tommy and Wilbur and has every chance to just rat him out to the whole server. Not to mention that he got Phil on the server to help with the search. He hates that he has to lie to his father, but Phil wouldn’t understand. None of them understand. _He was doing this for his brothers._

He had started planning on what to do when Dream let the whole server know. He was going to relocate the two somewhere far away from the main area of the SMP. He had planned to make a tunnel there and build a house. He would have to make sure that Tommy and Wilbur couldn’t escape the house too. He already knew where he was going to make the house, but he still had to make the tunnel and the house. He needed to get this done and fast, he didn’t know how long he had until Dream told everyone.

**_pROTecT PROtEcT_ **

**_E_ **

**_frEE thEm_ **

**_/RAINbOwcHAT_ **

**_E_ **

**_PrOteCT_ **

**_FRee tHEm_ **

**_HUmIna_ **

**_bLoOd For The BLood GOd_ **

**_protecT_ **

**_FrEe thEM frEE theM_ **

He sighed and stepped away from his desk. The voices weren’t helping and he needed a break from all the planning and note-taking. He checked the time and realized that he hadn’t talked to Wil and Tommy since this morning after giving them breakfast. He walked over to their room, undoing the locks, before walking in. Wilbur was sitting on his bed, tuning his guitar while Tommy was taking pages out of a blank notebook and turning them into paper cutouts of people. He had to make another Techno cutout since he kept destroying that one.

“Hey, guys, just came to check up on you. I got distracted earlier so I wasn’t able to do a check-up earlier, sorry.” He softly apologized.

Wilbur made a small hum to let the other know that he had heard and Tommy turned to look at Techno and opened his mouth, “Has anything new happened?”

Techno thought for a bit, he didn’t want to tell them that Phil was on. They didn’t have to know that. It might hurt Wilbur more if he did or it could make them try to break out again. He didn’t want to risk hurting his brothers anymore.

**_tell Truth_ **

**_liE lIE_ **

**_E_ **

**_TrutH_ **

**_/raiNBoWChAt_ **

**_E_ **

**_HumiNa_ **

**_lIE_ **

**_TrUTh TrUTh_ **

**_lie_ **

**_huMinA HUMina_ **

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

“Well uh, nothing much really. Everyone is still looking for you guys, pretty pointless in my opinion. If they want to waste their time then they can waste their time.” Techno said, his voice a bit cold.

Wilbur abruptly stopped and turned to look at Techno. “What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean? Of course, they would come to look for us! They care about us after all. Even if we’re on opposing sides they do care to some degree! Tommy told me that even Schlatt, _SCHLATT_ , was looking for us!” Wilbur had discarded his guitar and was glaring at Techno.

“Wil, they care more about _Tommy_ than they do for you. Tommy isn’t the one going insane. Tommy isn’t the one threatening to blow up L’manberg. You are. And since you’re here, you can’t do that. So they’re wasting their time doing these search parties and looking for clues.” Techno said, staring straight into Wilbur’s eyes, voices monotone, and cold.

**_NO No no_ **

**_e_ **

**_wiLbUr GoOd_ **

**_huMINA HUmiNa_ **

**_/rAINbOwchaT_ **

**_WilBUR Bad_ **

**_WILbUr GOod_ **

**_E_ **

**_e_ **

**_wilBUr upSeT_ **

**_/raiNBoWChAT_ **

**_PEOPle carE for WIlBUR_ **

**_HuMIna HumIna_ **

**_nO ONE caRE FOR WIlBUR_ **

**_E_ **

He watched as Tommy and Wilbur froze at what had left his lips. Tommy was in disbelief in what Techno had said about his own brother. Wilbur stared at Techno in pure shock. That shock quickly turned into rage.

“Ok, I get that I, ya know, went _insane_ and shit and that I _threatened_ to blow up the very nation I built, but I don’t think that means no one cares about me anymore! I’m sure they still do! Just because Tubbo wouldn’t tell me the truth about what he said to Schlatt to get away from him doesn’t mean he doesn’t care. And- and just because Fundy betrayed me and burnt the flag down doesn’t mean he doesn’t care. And- and… and… and…” Wilbur grew silent as he started to think. His anger slowly becoming panic as he realized.

“They don’t care, do they? They don’t trust me anymore. They don’t want me there. I’m trying to blow up a nation that others call home… of course, they wouldn’t want me there.” Wilbur softly said as he looked up at Techno. His eyes were wide with the realization he came to.

“Wha- Wil! That’s not true! They still care ‘bout you! They’re looking for you! Schlatt put aside all of his shit to look for you, he still cares about you! And- and Dream! Dream said that he would get us out of here! He promised! Maybe- maybe he’ll get Phil onto the server to help!” Tommy said going to his older brother. Wilbur looked turned to look into the blond’s eyes. Tommy flinched a bit when he saw the slightly crazed look back in his older brother’s eyes.

“Already did, and how do you know if Phil is or isn’t helping me? And how do you if Dream was lying or if Schlatt was lying? They could all be helping me and you wouldn’t know.” Techno calmly stated.

**_WHy telL TheM_ **

**_E_ **

**_e_ **

**_/rAinBOwcHaT_ **

**_yEs Yes Tell them_ **

**_nO dOn’t tell THEm_ **

**_huMINa HuMINA_ **

**_tElL DoN’t telL tElL TELL_ **

**_doN’t DON’T_ **

**_E_ **

**_yes No_ **

**_/raInboWchat_ **

**_wIlbUR NOt ok_ **

The two brits stared at Techno. “Phil is on the server?” Wilbur asked looking at Techno with defeat. Techno nodded.

“If Phil is helping you then- then we’ll never be found, Tommy! The same goes for Schlatt and Dream! If they’re helping Techno then no one will ever find us!” Wilbur was starting to break again, defeat clear in his voice.

Tommy turned his attention back to the older brit again. “Wil- Wil no that’s not true. We don’t- fuck- we don’t know if they’re helping Techno or not. Plus I don’t think that- that Dream and Schlatt are helping him. We will be found, Wilbur. We will.” Tommy said trying to calm his brother down.

It worked, to a certain degree. Wilbur leaned into his younger brother’s arms and let out a heavy sigh. “Tommy… I don’t think Dream is going to help us. Dream has always been our enemy. We should have never trusted him. I don’t think we’ll ever escape Toms. I know you’re just saying that to give me hope, but… I don’t think we ever will.” Wilbur says, defeat clear in his voice and facial features.

Tommy frowned and held his brother close. He then turned and looked at Techno. He sent the pinkette a glare. If looks could kill, Techno was sure that he would be dead long ago.

“Leave. _Now._ ” The blond finally said.

Techno stared at the two for a few seconds before turning and leaving the room. He locked the door to their room and went back to planning. He needed to get this done as fast as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had very little motivation to write this chapter but I think it turned out better than I thought it was going to. Luckily I have more motivation to write the next chapter :) Also, this chapter is part of an idea that HenloThurrr came up with on the discord server, so thank you again Henlo for the wonderful idea :)

Phil sat in his home thinking about the conversation he and Dream had the day prior. It didn’t seem like Dream wanted to hurt his kids at all. He seemed to have good relations with all of them despite what happened between them in the past. Especially with Wil, he seemed to be very close to Wil. Dream sounded genuine when talking about his three sons. So there was a high possibility that it couldn’t be him. Dream was someone Phil might be able to trust.

His thoughts then went back to his and Tubbo’s conversation about Techno. Tubbo had mentioned that he and Dream both agreed that Techno was the biggest suspect. If he could trust Dream now, then he would have to pay more attention to his son’s behavior and body language. Those were what let Phil know that something was wrong with his son since Techno was never good at communicating or showing his emotions. He tried to think of how Techno acted after he arrived on the server. Techno seemed calm, too calm. Plus he hadn’t even invited Phil over to where his base was. Something was off with Techno. Phil needed to confirm his suspicions.

He pulled out his communicator and sent a message to Techno asking if the two could meet up and talk for a bit. Techno agreed and asked where they should meet. Phil thought for a bit before replying that they should meet in the clearing by Pogtopia. Techno agreed and told him that he would meet him there soon. Phil sighed and got up stretching his back before leaving his home to go meet up with his eldest son.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil and Techno were sitting in a clearing by Pogtopia, the same clearing where Dream and Phil found evidence of Wilbur being there. The same clearing that Techno kidnapped his brother in.

The two were casually chatting, catching up on what the two have been doing since they last met. Phil watched Techno carefully as they talked. He wasn’t acting how he usually would when there was a dire situation involving his family. He was too calm. So he decided to ask the question.

“Hey Tech, how have you been keeping up since your brothers went missing? I know how much they mean to you and I know how you get when these kinds of situations happen.” Phil asked with slight worry. Techno didn’t seem to be freaking out about his brothers being missing as much as Phil thought he should. It concerned him

He saw Techno freeze up a bit before quickly responding. “I’ve been doing ok… having you on the server has helped. But I’m also worried that something will happen to you now.” Techno kept his head low as he spoke. Phil watched and listened, something was wrong.

“Well, I’m glad I can help. I want to be there for you as much as I can. You are still my son and I want to make sure that you’re also safe. I don’t want anything to happen to you either.” Phil gently said as he rested a hand on Techno’s shoulder. He felt the pinkette relax slightly under his touch.

Techno looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Phil gave him a warm smile after seeing Techno smile, a genuine smile. He hadn’t seen Techno smile like that in a long time. But there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his head that Techno was still acting off. He still had to ask.

“Techno who do you think did this? Take your brothers away? Take our family away?” Phil asked as he removed his hand from Techno. He watched Techno freeze up for a short moment before he answered.

“I think it could be Dream or Schlatt. They both have reasons for wanting Wilbur and Tommy out of the way. Well, Dream more with Tommy and Schlatt with both. Wilbur is too useful for Dream to just get rid of him.” Techno explained. Phil had a feeling that would be his answer. Dream and Schlatt were easy targets for the blame.

Phil watched Techno’s movements. Something was going on with Techno. He would never be this calm. He was hiding something from Phil. He was probably hiding it in his base, where ever that may be. So he had to ask.

“Techno do you think I could come over to your base sometime? I’m curious as to what it looks like.”

He watched as Techno’s whole body tensed up from the question. He was definitely hiding something from Phil. He was hiding it at his base as well and Phil was going to do everything he could to find out what it was.

“Uh- yeah sure you can come over. I just gotta clean it up a bit and organize it before you come over. I’ll have it done by tomorrow probably if you’re ok with that.” Phil put on a warm smile and nodded happily in response.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter also included an idea that HenloThurrr had the idea they had really helped with writing this chapter and the previous 2, so thank you Henlo for the wonderful idea you gave me on the discord server :)

Techno was so fucked. 

He had just agreed to let Phil, his father, come over to his base tomorrow. The two had gone their separate ways for the day and Techno was panicking on what to do about his brothers before tomorrow. He was going to have to hide them somehow. Phil, however, was extremely smart and very aware of his surroundings. So how the fuck was Techno going to pull this off?

**_hIde tHEM_ **

**_hiDE Hide HiDe_ **

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

**_dadzA Pog_ **

**_DaDzA SaVE theM_ **

**_humiNA humina humiNA_ **

**_DaDZa dAdZa DadZa_ **

**_hiDE_ **

**_/rainBOWChat_ **

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

**_dADZa nOt uNDersTand_ **

**_hIdE HiDE_ **

**_/RaiNBOWchAT_ **

**_HUMina HuMiNA hUmina_ **

Techno regretted agreeing to let his father come over. But it was Phil, his father, his family. It had been so long since he last saw and talked to Phil. The last time he saw him was before he left to go help Wilbur and Tommy in their exile. But look where that lead them to. He kidnapped his brothers which had forced Dream to add their father to the server to help search for them. 

Techno was hoping that he wouldn’t have to do anything to Phil if he found out the truth. That was why he was trying to keep Phil away from his base for as long as possible. There was a high risk that Phil would find out and tell the whole server. He didn’t want to hurt Phil. He knew Phil wouldn’t understand. 

**_nO hurT daDZa_ **

**_humINA hUMiNA huMINA humiNA_ **

**_nO HURt No HUrT_ **

**_/rAiNBoWChaT_ **

**_E_ **

**_DAdzA FaMiLy FAmilY_ **

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

**_fAMIly_ **

**_DaDZA nOt UNdersTAnD_ **

**_E_ **

**_No NO_ **

**_HUmINa HumiNA_ **

**_NO_ **

But Techno did agree to let Phil come over. It was his father. He missed him. He missed his dad. He missed his family. This is why he was doing this to Tommy and Wilbur. He was trying to get his family back. He was trying to get the old Wilbur back. He was trying to get the relationship Wilbur and Tommy used to have back. He was only trying to get his family back. 

**_Wilbur SAfe_ **

**_SaFe sAfE_ **

**_/rAINbowcHat_ **

**_TOmMy saFe_ **

**_safe_ **

**_huMINA hUmiNa hUMINA_ **

**_FAmILY sAFE_ **

**_WIlbUr_ **

****

**_E_ **

**_GEt beTtER_ **

**_tOMmy Get BetteR_ **

**_E_ **

**_/rAiNBOwCHAt_ **

**_WILBur dangER_ **

**_hUMiNA HumInA hUMINa_ **

**_WILBUr noT OK_ **

**_E_ **

**_not OK noT oK noT OK_ **

**_TOmMy ANGry_ **

**_/rAInowcHat_ **

**_tOmmY ALwAYS angRy_ **

**_TOmMY aNGRY at US_ **

**_E_ **

**_humInA huMiNa HuMiNA_ **

**_anGrY AngRY_ **

**_Get_ **

**_E_ **

**_FamilY baCk_ **

**_faMily sAfe_ **

**_not Ok not oK_ **

Techno sighed and started to clean up his base. He needed to figure out a way to hide Tommy and Wilbur from Phil. He could probably just block up the door and have it blend into the wall. That would probably help with any sounds that could come from that room too, the chains he put on his brothers could get pretty loud at times. It would also help to make sure that the two wouldn’t be able to hear him and their father talking. He didn’t want them to know that he was letting their father come over for a visit. 

Cleaning up his base took longer than he thought it would. He hadn’t realized how dusty and disorganized he was until then. He was now debating on whether he should hide the door now or tomorrow before Phil arrived. If he did it now then Tommy and Wilbur might get suspicious but if he waited for tomorrow then he might forget. 

**_DO nOW_ **

**_E_ **

**_Now NoW_ **

**_/rainbOwChAt_ **

**_E_ **

**_no LAter TOMOrrow_ **

**_HUMiNA hUmiNA HuMInA HUmINA_ **

**_lAtEr LAtEr_ **

**_E_ **

**_huMINa HUmInA humIna hUmIna_ **

**_NoW_ **

**_laTER_ **

**_noW_ **

**_lAteR_ **

**_/RaiNBowCHAt_ **

**_TomORRoW_ **

**_E_ **

**_Now Now noW_ **

**_HuMina HuMiNA HumINA hUmInA huMINa_ **

**_/rAINbOWChAt_ **

**_wiLBuR ANd tommY WoN’T know_ **

**_E_ **

**_humiNA hUMiNa HuMIna hUmINa hUmINA hUmINa_ **

**_E_ **

**_WoN’T KnOw won’t knoW WOn’T kNOW_ **

**_/raInbOwchaT_ **

**_E_ **

**_E_ **

**_LAteR TomorROw_ **

**_WE rEminD_ **

**_rEmInD REmINd reMInd_ **

Techno sighed, he had almost forgotten about Chat. They were right with the fact that they could remind him tomorrow, but he knew that was the side of Chat trying to get Wilbur and Tommy out of here. Chat was very split on whether or not he should have kidnapped Wilbur in the first place. A very large debate sparked when the thought first arose. 

Both sides of Chat were protective but protective in different ways. When Techno first thought of the idea to take Wilbur away somewhere else, Chat exploded. It was a mixture of yeses, nos, and whys. He had explained that if he took Wilbur away from here, away from the SMP, away from Manberg, away from Schlatt, away from Dream, then he would have a chance to help Wilbur with his mental state. He could help Wilbur go back to being his old self and not whatever TNT loving, insane, man that claimed to be his brother. But then Tommy would be here alone, not alone per se since he had others on his side, but he wouldn’t have any of his family by his side. He was still a kid and Techno didn’t want to leave Tommy with all that responsibility. Plus the whole SMP would get suspicious of Wilbur and Techno going missing so suddenly and there was the whole thing with Dream and Wilbur working together to blow up Manberg. Techno knew that Dream would try and hunt them down just to get Wilbur back so that they could set off the explosives. He never liked how manipulative Dream was, especially with his brother. 

However, the protective side of Chat that wanted to take Wilbur away had made the point of hiding Wilbur away in his secret base. That way Techno could stay as to not raise too much suspicion and so Techno could stay to help Tommy. Plus Dream wouldn’t be hunting them down. The other part of Chat disagreed with them and tried to make their disagreement as vocal as possible, but the other half was louder. Much louder. They were able to convince Techno to kidnap Wilbur. The other side still tried to fight them and still was. Sometimes Techno listened to that side, but he mostly listened to the hostage side, as he liked to call them. Right now was one of those times that he was going to listen to the non-hostage side. 

“Alright, Chat, remind me tomorrow to cover up the door before Phil comes over.” Techno said lowly so his brothers couldn’t hear him.

He got a large number of responses saying that they would and a large number of responses that were very displeased but still saying that they would remind him. He let out a pleased sigh as he walked out of the lower part of his base to get fetch some potatoes to make Tommy and Wilbur dinner. He was hoping that nothing would go wrong tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall are ready for the next chapters :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahahaha :)

Phil was silently eating his breakfast before he had to get ready to meet up with Techno and go see him at his secret base. To say he wasn’t anxious would be an understatement. He wasn’t anxious about going to Techno’s base and seeing him, he was anxious about what he could find. If Tubbo and Dream were right about Techno being the one to kidnap his brothers, then he might just find them there at Techno’s base. He was silently praying that he wouldn’t find any trace of them there. He didn’t want to think that Techno could have been the one to do it.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself. He should trust Techno too. Techno would never do something like that. Dream and Tubbo’s reasons for it being Techno are possible, but he didn’t think that it was true. He was hoping that it wasn’t true. Please don’t let it be true. Phil just wants his sons back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil wasn’t surprised when Techno led him to a hole at the bottom of a river. He knew that Techno was good at keeping his base hidden. He was also not surprised to see that Techno had a hidden layer to his secret base. A secret room in a secret base, classic Techno.

Phil was honestly impressed with how well kept Techno’s base was. It was well decorated with blackstone and well organized. He couldn’t help but beam with pride upon seeing it. He happily praised Techno, causing the pinkette to blush with embarrassment. Techno then states that he has to go check on his cow farm and that he would be back shortly. He also tells Phil that he is free to look around before leaving.

Phil knows that Techno is hiding something in here.

He can just sense it. The air feels different and his wings slightly twitch with agitation. He could see how tense Techno was when showing him around, the uneasiness in his voice as he spoke. Phil pretended to not notice, but he noticed as soon as he saw Techno.

He slowly walks around the blackstone room. His eyes slowly looking over everything in the room, trying to see if there was anything off. He was hoping that it was just his nerves making him feel like this and not because Techno had been the one to kidnap his brothers. He was careful when he looked behind chests and tables, making sure that it looked like nothing had been moved while Techno was gone. He was relieved when he didn’t find anything. He was right, Techno would never have done something so extreme like kidnapping his brothers.

**Then he heard the singing and the sound of the guitar.**

**Wilbur’s** singing.

 **Wilbur’s** guitar.

Then he heard **another voice** sing along.

 **Tommy’s** voice.

Oh god, Techno why did you do this?

Why did it have to be you?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur had been slowly getting better after his conversation, if that’s what you want to call it, with Techno a couple of days ago. Tommy was a big help, reassuring Wilbur that people were worried about him being taken away. Tommy had also been trying to make it clear to Wilbur that Schlatt and Dream were not helping Techno out. But he couldn’t say the same for Phil.

The two were still unsure if their father was helping Techno or not. Wilbur was hoping that he wasn’t, he didn’t want another family member to betray him. He thought he could trust Techno, but it was clear that he couldn’t. He was, however, glad that he could trust Tommy again. He was glad to have Tommy’s support while this happened. Of course, he wasn’t happy that Tommy was stuck in here with him, but he was glad to have his company at the very least.

Wilbur was happily tuning his guitar, getting it ready to play another song. He was doing this often. He used to be writing more, but that got boring. He would only write when he was trying to keep track of the days and what happened each day. Now writing and playing music was much harder when he had cuffs and chains on his wrists, but sadly that was something he couldn’t control.

He was upset when he saw that Tommy also had to wear the same chains and cuffs. They were uncomfortable, he could see the red marks forming under the cuffs and could feel how his skin was starting to become raw. Tommy was lucky with that his cuffs sat slightly loose on his wrists. Loose enough to not cause too much pain, but not loose enough to where he could get out of them.

Wilbur was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his younger brother let out a loud sigh. “Something wrong Toms?” Wilbur asked looking over at the blond.

Tommy was playing with his paper cut-outs again. He ripped apart his Techno one again.

“I’m fucking bored! I don’t want to be in here anymore Wil! When will Dream come and get us? Surely he’s told someone that we’re in here right?” Tommy looked at Wilbur, anger, and despair showing in his eyes.

Wilbur frowned slightly and put his guitar to the side to open his arms out towards the young blond. Tommy got up from where he was sitting on the floor and fell into Wilbur’s arms. Wilbur held him close in a tight hug.

“I’m sure he’s planning a way to get us out, Toms. We’ll get out of here I promise. Maybe- maybe Phil will get us out.” Wilbur said, his voice filled with slight hope.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I doubt he would be helping Techno. It’s like you said, Phil wouldn’t do this to us-”

“Techno this is amazing! You made all of this yourself?”

Wilbur and Tommy froze as they heard the voice of their father from the other side of the door. Phil was here. In Techno’s base. Just on the other side of the wall. On the other side of the door.

Tommy pulled back from Wilbur and looked at him with worry. Wilbur was frozen. Why was Phil here? Did Techno invite him over? Why would Techno do that if Phil could find out about them being in here? He would only do that if Phil was helping him out, right? Was Phil helping Techno keep them hidden? Was their father helping their older brother keep Tommy and Wilbur locked up? Did their father betray Wilbur too?

Wilbur hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt Tommy gently shake him and try to calm him down. He felt his younger brother wipe away his tears, something he never thought the younger would do. He looked up at Tommy, who was looking at him with concern.

“Wilby, you ok? You- you just started to zone out a-and then you started crying.” Tommy’s voice was laced with worry for his older brother.

“Tommy… do you think Phil is helping Techno?” Wilbur softly asked.

“Wha- no Wilbur I don’t think he is. I think he just might be here to visit Techno, nothing more ok? Phil wouldn’t- he would never agree with Techno about this.” Tommy said sitting next to Wilbur now.

Wilbur nodded and sighed. “Thank you, Tommy.” Tommy smiled and nodded.

Wilbur grabbed his guitar again and softly strummed it. He started to play random notes before settling on a song. He softly hummed before he started to sing.

_ People are puppets held together with string _

_ There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him _

_ As he asks me to pray to the God he doesn't believe in _

Tommy gently tapped the bed along to the song as he listened to his brother play.

_ Time and again boys are raised to be men _

_ Impatient they start, fearful they end _

_ But here was a man mourning tomorrow _

_ He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow _

_ Oh, he could not break surface tension _

_ He looked in the wrong place for redemption _

In a way, the song reminded Tommy of Wilbur. It reminded him of his brother’s downwards spiral after being exiled and then the whole TNT thing he had with Dream.

_ And don't look at me with those eyes _

_ I tried to unheave the ties _

_ Turn back the time that drew him _

_ But he couldn't be saved _

_ A sadness runs through him _

_ Through him _

But Wilbur seemed to be getting better thanks to Tommy. He seemed calmer now. The crazy glint in his eyes was still there, but not as prominent anymore.

_ Time and again boys are raised to be men _

_ Impatient they start, fearful they end _

_ But here was a man mourning tomorrow _

_ He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow _

_ Oh, he could not break surface tension _

_ He looked in the wrong place for redemption _

Tommy now sang along, looking at Wilbur with a small smile. Wilbur looked up at him as they sang and smiled back.

_ Don't look at me with those eyes _

_ I tried to unheave the ties _

_ Turn back the time that drew him _

_ But he couldn't be saved _

_ A sadness runs through him _

_ Through him _

The two were smiling brightly now as they sang, happily moving along to the music. It reminded Tommy of when they were younger when he and Wilbur would start playing his guitar and Tommy would make up random lyrics to the tune. It felt like the old days again.

_ Don't look _

_ Don't look _

_ Don't don't _

_ Don't look at me with those eyes _

_ I tried to unheave the ties _

_ Turn back the time that drew him _

_ But he couldn't be saved _

_ No he couldn't be saved _

_ A sadness runs through him _

_ A sadness runs through him _

_ A sadness runs through him _

_ A sadness runs through him _

_ A sadness runs through him _

The strumming of the guitar slowed to a stop as they finished the song. Wilbur put his guitar on the bed again before pulling Tommy into a tight hug. Tommy happily hugged him back. It felt like they were becoming a family again. Tommy felt like he was getting his brother back. Their relationship was healing.

Now all they had to do was get away from Techno and meet up with their father again. Little did they know that their father heard them singing. Their father knew that they were here. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK HAHAHAHAHA! I HOPE YALL ARE READY FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS :)

Phil left Techno’s base, thanking him for having him over at his base. He had also stated, multiple times, that he was glad that Techno was still safe and was still doing ok. After that, he left to go back to his home in the SMP. 

He sighed as he walked back. Techno was the one that kidnapped Wilbur and Tommy. His brothers. His own family. 

Once Phil was far enough away from Techno’s base, Phil collapsed onto his knees and buried his face into his hands. He let out a quiet, choked sob as the realization caught up with him. Techno, his son, his fucking son, was the one responsible for Wilbur and Tommy going missing. Why him? Why did it have to be him? 

He needed to do something about this. He had to. This was his family. His sons. He had to fix this. He needed to help them, in more ways than one. He felt so bad for Tommy and Wilbur. They were kidnapped by their brother, someone who they thought they could trust. Or well he hoped Wilbur had trusted Techno. He had heard about Wilbur’s mental state from Tommy’s letters. Wilbur had gone insane and had begun to become paranoid and Tommy was struggling to help his brother out and keep their family together.

Phil wished he had been able to help them out sooner, he wished he had demanded Dream to let him on sooner. Maybe things wouldn’t be like this. Maybe they could have been a family again. But not all things are perfect in this world. 

Phil gently rubbed his face, effectively wiping his tears away. He took a deep breath to try and compose himself. He needed to get a hold of himself. He had to be strong. For his family. For his sons. For Techno. For Tommy. For Wilbur. 

Phil stood up and pulled out his communicator. He had to talk to Dream and Tubbo. They were the only ones that suspected Techno of kidnapping. They were the only ones he could trust at the moment. They were the only ones that could help. 

He messaged the two to meet him at his house, slowly walking to said place as he waited for a response. He got two quick replies stating that the two would be on their way soon. He sighed in relief before putting his communicator away and walking back to his house. He was going to get his sons back. No matter what. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream immediately made his way to Phil’s house. He wasn’t sure what Phil wanted to talk about, but it seemed urgent. It could have something to do with Wilbur and Tommy. Or Techno. Dream was hoping that Phil wasn’t helping Techno, he didn’t think he was, but he couldn’t be quite sure. 

Dream shook his head as he made his way to Phil’s house. He spotted Tubbo from the distance, seeing the young brunette hurry towards Phil’s house as well. Tubbo had also seen Dream and waved to him. Dream smiled behind his mask and waved back as he made his way over to the boy. 

“Do you know what Phil wants to talk about?” Tubbo asked as the two walked to Phil’s house.

“No clue, but, I think it might be about Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno.” Dream responded. He heard Tubbo make a sound of agreement. 

“Do you- do you think that Phil helped Techno do this? Kidnap Tommy and Wilbur I mean.” Dream looked at the Brit, noticing the slight panic in his eyes. 

He let out a soft sigh and shook his head. “No. I don’t think Phil did. I don’t think he would ever do something like this to his sons. Even with the way Wilbur has been.” Tubbo nodded as Dream watched relief replace his panic. 

“Hey Dream?”

“Hm?”

“What’s your relationship with Wilbur?”

Dream nearly tripped at hearing the question. He turned and looked at Tubbo. “Where did this come from?” 

“I don’t know. When you mentioned Wilbur, I started to think back on all the times I’ve seen you with him and how you two interacted. What, do you like him or something?” Tubbo asked, staring at Dream. 

“Wha- no Tubbo, were just friends. Even with everything that’s been going on and before that too. I like him as a friend, not in the way you were talking about.” He watched as a small, smug grin appeared on Tubbo’s face. He already knew what the young teen was going to ask.

“Are you sure about that?” And there it was. 

“Yes, Tubbo, I’m sure. We’re at Phil’s house now ok? We have more important things to talk about with him, so just drop it for now.” Tubbo nodded and the two walked up to Phil’s door, Dream gently knocking on it. 

Phil immediately answered the door, welcoming the two and letting them in. Dream was very concerned now with how urgent and quick Phil was being. He looked at Tubbo, who also looked as equally concerned as Dream. The two sat down at a table close to the kitchen. 

Dream remembered making the table and chairs with George and Sapnap. Building the house with them had helped Dream take his mind off of things. It was a nice break and his friends certainly knew that he had needed one. He had been going on search parties constantly and staying countless nights planning. He just wanted to save his friends. 

Dream watched as Phil sat down at the table with them. Dream could see the conflict in his eyes, he was having some sort of internal battle. They sat there in silence for what felt like minutes until Phil spoke up. 

“I’ve been thinking and I want to know. Why do you two think that Techno was the one who took his brothers?” Phil softly asked. 

Dream tensed slightly and turned to look at Tubbo. The young boy looked back at him. After seeing the nervous look in Tubbo’s eyes, he nodded at Dream. Dream let out a small sigh and nodded before turning back to Phil. He slowly took his mask off and looked Phil dead in the eyes. Green eyes meeting light blue ones. 

“A while back, Tubbo and I talked about who we thought kidnapped Wilbur and Tommy. We had both concluded that it was most likely Techno. So we then planned a way to get Techno away from his base long enough for me to try and find it and search through it.” Dream stopped for a bit, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing. “When I found it, I searched through his base. I then found his secret entrance to a lower part of his base and that’s where I found a heavily locked door down a small hallway. When I got to it, I- I heard Wilbur playing the guitar. I then knocked and talked to the two of them, promising that I was going to figure out a way to get them out of there. And before I left, I got confronted by Techno and got into a small fight with him. I was lucky enough to escape and get back to Tubbo.” Dream sucked in a small breath and looked at Phil. Phil had his eyes closed, he looked like he was thinking about something. 

“I haven’t told anyone except for Tubbo and now you. I didn’t want to risk having Techno do something to them or hide them away somewhere else. I don’t even know if they’re still there or not-”

“They are.” Phil interrupted, opening his eyes to look at them. 

Dream looked at the winged man in confusion. “What do you mean Phil?” Tubbo then spoke up.

“Techno invited me over to his base yesterday and earlier today I went there. I have to admit, I too had my suspicions on him. I know how he acts when something like this would happen, and he… he’s been strangely calm about all of this. That’s why I wanted to go to his base, to see if he was hiding anything there.” Phil sucked in a breath, Dream could see tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Phil quickly composed himself and continued speaking. “That door and hallway you mentioned Dream, they weren’t there when I visited, but… but I heard them through the fake wall. I- I heard Wil start playing his guitar a-and then I heard him start to sing. Th- then I heard Tommy join in. I just… I just couldn’t believe that Techno would do something like this to his own family. To his brothers…” 

The tears that Phil had tried to push back, started to now flow freely from his eyes. Phil put his face in his hands, letting out a choked sob, and before he knew it, Dream was at Phil’s side. Tubbo had also gotten up to be at Phil’s side, hugging the older man. Dream gently rubbed small circles on Phil’s back, careful to avoid touching his wings. 

Dream frowned at the sight before him. Phil was so broken after finding out about what Techno had done. At that moment, Dream made a silent promise to Phil and Tubbo that he wouldn’t stop his efforts to get Wilbur and Tommy back until they did come back safe and sound. Phil shouldn’t have to go through this, shouldn’t see his eldest son kidnap his middle and youngest sons. 

“Phil I… I’m sorry you had to find out that way, about Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno. But I promise you I will do whatever I can to get them back.” Dream quietly said. 

“I’ll help too! I want Tommy and Wilbur back just as much as you do. I’m sure everyone does.” Tubbo said, pulling away from Phil. 

Phil turned and looked at him and Tubbo, tears shimmering as they went down his face. A small smile formed on Phil’s face and he let out a shaky breath. “Thank you Dream. Thank you Tubbo.” Tubbo and Dream both smiled and nodded. 

Phil wiped away his tears and took a deep breath before looking at the boys again. “We do need to move quickly though. Techno could be planning on relocating them soon.” The two nodded in agreement. 

“We need to make a plan to get them back as soon as possible. Who knows how much time we have until Techno starts to plan on moving them somewhere else, or until he starts doing it.” Tubbo stated. 

Phil made a sound of agreement as Dream nodded. “We can start tomorrow. I think we should give Phil some time to himself after what happened today.” Dream softly said looking at the older man. Phil gave him a kind smile and nodded. 

“Alright, tomorrow it is then. Tomorrow we plan to get our friends back.” Tubbo said with a large smile. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He needed to be quick about this. He needed to start his plan as soon as possible. He already had most of the resources to do it, so he could at least start some of it. 

He needed to move them far away and fast. 

Why did you have to come over Phil? Why did you have to find out?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to get cold? :)

The first day of planning was, least to say, very busy and hectic between the three. They were all coming up with different plans to save Wilbur and Tommy. Some seemed to work well on paper until they came to the thought of Techno, then the plans would fall apart. It would be an understatement to say that they didn’t get a lot done that day.

On the second day, they were able to form a few decent plans. They would have to be fleshed out a bit, but on the surface they were plausible. Dream had stated that he wanted to have a few backup plans just in case, Phil and Tubbo both agreeing. They worked into the night, Tubbo and Dream ended staying the night at Phil’s due to them falling asleep at the table. Phil did ‘t mind of course and happily put the two boys to bed. They got a decent amount of work done that day.

On the third day, that’s when they came up with plan one. Phil had suggested that he try and talk to Techno about it. Techno would never hurt him and even if he did, Phil would be able to hold his own against Techno for a while until help would arrive. Dream was skeptical at first, but after enough reassurance from Phil, he conceded to adopting the plan. After that, they started to work on another plan just in case Phil’s didn’t work. Day three had a lot of progress. 

The fourth day became the final day for planning. Dream had come up with the plan to storm Techno’s base with everyone else on the server. Dream was well aware that Techno could probably take them all at once, but there was a chance that they could overwhelm him and beat him. Tubbo had then stated that if they couldn’t overwhelm him right away, that the fighting could be used as a distraction. The other two agreed and made the plan that if they couldn’t beat Techno right away then they could have Tubbo sneak to the room Tommy and Wilbur were in and break them out. 

“Ok, so the first plan is to have Phil try to talk Techno out of it right?” Dream asked looking at the two. They both nodded, prompting Dream to continue. 

“And if that doesn’t work. I send out a server announcement stating that Techno was the one who took Tommy and Wilbur along with the coordinates of the base and instructions to storm the base immediately. If we can overwhelm Techno right away, then we can restrain him and easily get Wilbur and Tommy out. If not, then Tubbo can sneak to their room and break them out. Tubbo, I can give you some invisibility potions to help you get there and to help get them out safely got it?” Tubbo nodded, giving Dream a look of determination. Dream smiled and nodded. 

“Alright, we should do this soon. We don’t know what Techno is planning. I haven’t noticed anything new on the server yet, so I can only assume that he hasn’t relocated them or anything yet.” Dream softly stated. 

“Tomorrow then?” Tubbo asked.

“No too soon. We need to prepare positions and restraints for Techno first. Plus a place to keep Techno if we’re able to catch him. Phil, could you help with that?” Dream asked looking at the older man.

“Of course mate, I’d be happy to help.” Dream smiled and nodded, silently thanking him. 

“Alright, how about five to six days then? I think we can do it in that amount of time. I can convince a few others to help build a prison type area to make the whole thing go faster. I have a friend named Sam who can help with some redstone to make it more secure.” He heard Phil and Tubbo both agree and sighed softly as he slumped back into his chair. 

“You should take a break Dream, you’ve been working so hard on this. All of that stress is not good for you.” Phil softly stated. Dream sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, I know. Kinda hard to take a break from this kind of thing. I just wanna get my friends back.” Phil sighed and got up, going to the kitchen to start making some tea for the blonde. 

“I understand that Dream, they are my kids after all, but you should still take a break.” Dream let out a small huff. 

Phil soon came back with a small cup of tea, setting it down in front of the young boy. Dream softly thanked him before blowing a bit on the tea and sipping it. He saw Tubbo start smiling, confusing Dream until too late. 

“Hey Dream, can we now talk about what you’re relationship with Wilbur is?” Dream nearly choked on his tea as Tubbo asked the question. Phil looked over at the two, one of his brows raising a bit. 

“No Tubbo, as I said, Wilbur and I are just friends. Nothing more to it.” Dream stated, giving Tubbo a slight glare. Tubbo softly chuckled and smiled more. 

“Yeah sure Dream.” Tubbo said as Dream quietly swore under his breath. 

“Phil please ignore Tubbo. He’s just being Tubbo.” He said, hopeful that the older male wouldn’t ask any questions. He didn’t want both of them to ask. 

“No, I would like to know as well.” Phil said with a grin. 

Dream groaned loudly, causing both of the Brits to laugh. “Well, now I’m not gonna answer.” He said leaning back in his chair. 

“That just makes your case look bad ya know.” Phil softly said. Dream sat there for a few seconds before letting out a very dramatic groan and sliding down his chair. Tubbo and Phil were nearly doubling over in laughter, Dream quietly chuckling to himself. 

“Alright, alright, let’s stop talking about this for now and just relax. We all need it.” Phil stated, looking at the two. They both nodded and smiled. 

Dream was glad that they had been able to create a few plans. He just only hoped that time would be on his side for this rescue mission. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techno sighed as he finished. Now all he had to do was start it. He needed to be fast about this, making the plan had taken longer than he thought it would. Chat had become quiet due to boredom, not wanting to give any input anymore. Not that Techno minded, but it probably would’ve been faster if they had helped.

He shook his head, he had more important things to think about. He needed to get to work. He quickly went through his chests, finding some obsidian along with a flint and steel. He quickly set to making the secret portal. He had to make sure no one knew about it in both the overworld and in the nether. 

Once set up and lit, he stepped through to survey the area the portal had ended up in. It was close to the main portal that’s for sure. It was, however, set by the underside of a wall, making it easy to blend into the surroundings. 

He went back through the portal back to his base and collected as much netherrack as he could to build around the portal in the nether. Once he deemed he had enough, he went back through and set to work on making the portal blend in. It went surprisingly quickly. He didn’t even have to put down as much netherrack as he thought he would. 

He went back through the portal and put the rest of the netherrack away before getting some more obsidian and a few more materials to start his project. He went back to the nether and started traveling, making sure to mark down the coordinates of his portal before he left. 

The travel wasn’t too long, finding the area he needed to make the new portal in with ease. He mined into a nearby hill, hollowing it out a bit, before making his new portal there. Quickly lighting it and covering the entrance to the small cave he made, he then stepped through, hoping that the portal wouldn’t spawn in a cave or something. 

To his luck, he was above ground. He quickly put on some warmer clothes before looking around the area. 

A snowy forest. 

Perfect. 

He then set to work on clearing out a small area. He needed to work fast. He hoped that time would be on his side for this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when did it start snowing?

Dream really didn’t want to be doing this. He had work to do. He still needed to work on the prison and potions. It was only a few days into the building and since he had made rescue plans with Tubbo and Phil. I mean sure, maybe his friends were right about him needing a break to relax, but this situation was time-sensitive. He didn’t have all the time in the world after all. 

Yet here he was, out by the beach, during the night, with Sapnap, George, and Bad. 

They practically had to drag him out of the building site, leaving all the work to Sam and a few others, who had also helped get him out to go relax. 

He sighs, sitting on the sandy coast watching Sapnap and Geroge throw sand at each other while the moon and stars reflected over the waves of the ocean. In any other situation, Dream would be joining them, throwing sand at his friends and laughing. This wasn’t any other situation though. Two of his friends were missing. Tommy was only a child and he could only wonder how the younger felt after finding out his eldest brother had not only kidnapped him but his other brother as well. The brother who had gone missing first and started this whole panic. That same brother had also been slowly losing his mental state during his exile. Dream hoped that Tommy had been able to calm Wilbur down in whatever situation they were in. He hoped that Wilbur wasn’t getting any worse because of another betrayal, one caused by family. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw that Bad was now sitting next to him, a concerned expression on his face. He must have been too lost in thought to even register that one of his friends had sat next to him. 

“You doing ok Dream? You looked a little worried there while you were thinking.” Bad said, concern clear in his voice. “Are you still thinking about Tommy and Wilbur?”

Dream sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I’m just worried about them ya know? Especially Wilbur. Tommy is strong and stubborn and so is Wilbur, but not in the state he’s been in. I can’t imagine how he felt when he got betrayed again and by his own brother no less!” Dream fell back into the sand and put an arm over his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. 

“I understand Dream. I know you’re worried about them, but working so much on building and making potions is not a good coping mechanism. You need to take a break and try to relax a little. I don’t think Wilbur or Tommy would like it if they found out you were overworking yourself just to find them.” Bad softly said watching his friend. 

Bad gently put a hand on Dream’s arm, prompting Dream to look at him. Dream smiled and sat up, gently shaking his head to get the sand out of his hair. Bad smiled and chuckled a bit watching his friend shake the sand off of himself. 

“Hey Dream, I have a question I’ve been wanting to ask for a while.” Bad heard Dream make a questioning hum, prompting Bad to continue. “What’s your relationship with Wilbur?”

“Huh- What?!” Dream sputtered out, looking at his friend. 

“Well, I mean, we used to see you and Wilbur hang out a lot. You two seemed much happier when you were with each other.” Bad clarified. 

“Bad, we’re just friends nothing more to it. That’s three people who have asked me this now.” Dream said with a huff. 

Bad smiled and softly laughed. He didn’t believe Dream in the slightest about him and Wilbur just being friends, but he just had to go with it for now. Bad then mentioned to Dream that he was going to go check in on Sapnap and George. Dream nodded and went back to laying the sand and looking at the sky. 

Bad got up and went over to the two, who were still throwing sand at each other, but now it was wet sand. The two stopped when Bad called out of them, the two looking at him now. 

“Is something wrong Bad?” George asked, dropping the wet sand. 

“Not really. I just wanted to ask you guys something.” Bad said softly. “What do you guys think Wilbur and Dream’s relationship is? Dream said that they’re just friends but I don’t really believe him.” 

“Yeah, no, they have to be more than just friends. I mean Dream looked so happy when he was around Wilbur. No way that man doesn’t have a crush on him.” Sapnap stated, kicking a bit of sand at George, who quietly protested. 

“I agree with Sapnap. I think there has to be more there than just a friendship.” George said, kicking sand back at Sapnap. 

“Yeah, I agree. Dream had mentioned that he wasn’t doing too well mentally before he went missing, so I hope this whole this isn’t messing with him too much. I just hope that Wilbur is doing ok. Both for my sake and Dream’s sake.” Bad softly said with a frown.

Sapnap and George both nodded in agreement before glancing over at Dream. He was still laying in the sand looking at the sky. There was a silent agreement between the three that they were going to do everything that they could to help their friend out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The snow is coming down faster. I think a blizzard is coming.

It was time. To say Phil was nervous would be an understatement. He was about to go confront his eldest son about what he had done. He was going to try and convince him to let them go, that what he was doing was wrong. So, to say Phil was nervous was an understatement.

He was terrified.

He turned to look at Dream and Tubbo. They both knew what was about to happen. He could tell that they were just as equally worried as he was. 

“If I'm not back in around 40 minutes, I want you to do the announcement and rush in. Got it?” Phil said, glancing between the two.

“Please be careful Phil.” Dream softly pleaded. Phil gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Of course mate. I'll make sure to come back.” Dream nodded, physically relaxing. 

Phil then felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked down and saw Tubbo hugging him. He smiled and gently rubbed the brunette’s back. 

“Promise you'll come back?” Tubbo softly asked, looking up at him.

Phil smiled and nodded. “I promise I'll come back.” Tubbo smiled a bit and pulled back from him. 

Phil said his temporary goodbyes before walking out of his house and flying to Techno’s base. He was thankful that Dream allowed him to use his wings when coming onto the server. He was called for an emergency and Phil having a birds-eye view was, at the time, beneficial for looking for his missing sons. Now, however, it was beneficial for getting Phil to Techno’s base as fast as possible to, hopefully, rescue his sons and fix his family. 

He dived down and carefully landed near the entrance to Techno’s base. Quickly, he dove into the water and entered the first room. He needed to be quick. He rushed down to the secret room and looked around. 

He couldn't see Techno anywhere.

“Techno? You here mate?” He called, slowly scanning the room. 

He then noticed the small hallway that led to an iron door. 

An iron door that wasn’t locked. 

It was wide open. 

Phil rushed to the room, panic now setting in. He stopped in the doorway and looked around the room frantically. 

They weren’t here. 

Wilbur wasn’t here.

Tommy wasn’t here.

His sons weren’t here. 

He was too late.

Phil slowly backed up out of the hallway. His wings pressed tightly against his back. He needed to get out of here. He had to go get Dream and Tubbo. Wait, he brought his communicator. He can message them. As he was taking out his communicator, he heard a voice from behind him. 

“Phil?”

Phil froze. He knew that voice. He slowly turned around and was face to face with his son. His eldest son. Techno.

“Techno.” He softly breathed out. 

“Ph- Phil, I can explain-” Techno started.

“ _Explain what?_ Explain why you kidnapped your brothers? Explain why you decided that this was the way to help them? The way to help Wilbur?” Phil couldn’t hold it back now. This wasn’t his son. This wasn’t the Techno he raised. This wasn’t the Techno he called his son. This wasn’t his Techno. 

“TECHNO! THIS IS NOT OK! WILBUR WAS MENTALLY UNSTABLE. THIS- THIS PROBABLY MADE HIM WORSE! AND TOMMY? TOMMY IS ONLY A CHILD! HE SHOULDN’T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS, ESPECIALLY NOT BECAUSE OF HIS FAMILY! THEY HAVE BEEN BETRAYED SO MANY TIMES AND NOW THEY’VE BEEN BETRAYED BY YOU! THEY’RE OWN BROTHER! THE ONE WHO CAME TO THE SERVER JUST TO HELP THEM WHEN THEY GOT EXILED!” Phil had tears running down his face now. His wings were puffed out a bit in agitation. He didn’t understand why Techno did this. Why would his son do this? 

Before Techno could even speak, Phil spoke up again. “Where are they? Where are Wilbur and Tommy? What did you do with them?” 

“I moved them.” Techno simply said, his voice as monotone as ever. 

That’s when Phil noticed the faint purple glow behind the pinkette. A nether portal. Techno had moved them using nether travel. Oh no. 

“Where did you take them? Techno this isn’t ok. This- This isn’t how you should help your brothers. Techno please, use reason here. Realize that this isn’t ok. We- We need to get them back.” Phil exclaimed, tripping over some of his words. 

“I can’t do that Phil.” Techno stated, his hand now hovering over the hilt of his sword. 

“Why not?” Phil questioned. 

“It’s not safe here. They’re not safe here. Neither are you.” Techno quietly said. 

Before Phil could even ask, he felt something connect with the back of his head. He fell to the floor, his head pounding. The edges of his vision slowly getting darker and darker. 

It looks like he wasn’t coming back anytime soon. He wasn’t able to keep his promise to Tubbo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techno quickly made sure that Phil wasn’t bleeding or injured after he knocked him out. He sighed in relief, thankful that he didn’t hurt his dad. He quickly got out some chains and made temporary restraints on Phil. 

When he finished, he carefully picked him up and went through the nether portal. Checking to make sure the cave was safe, he placed Phil down on the ground, leaning him against a wall. He then went back through the portal to his base. 

He had one more thing to set up before the rest of the server arrived.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blizzard is here and I don't think it will leave soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy today's chapter! I will be going on another hiatus just so I can plan out more chapters and take a break from writing. I don't know how long this hiatus will be but I do know that it will be very productive! I already have the next two chapters planned out and I am very excited about where the story will be going! Now then, this is where I will once again plug my discord! If you want to give ideas for future chapters or just hang out and make new friends, you are more than welcome to join my discord! I will usually ask for ideas in there for the story and hang out in voice calls sometimes while I work. You also have the chance to become a beta reader and see the chapters before they are posted. Basically, a bunch of behind the scenes stuff mixed in with really amazing and kind people! We also talk about the DreamSMP a lot and share theories and watch streams and videos in there! So if you want to join here is the link to the discord!  
> https://discord.gg/a8zgsjrnjT

It had been 40 minutes and Phil hadn’t returned yet. 

The two were tense as they waited. Dream waited to see if he would receive a message from the older blonde, but he got nothing. 

“Alright, I’m putting out the announcement. Phil isn’t back yet. I have a bad feeling that something went wrong.” Dream stated as he started to type into his communicator. 

Tubbo frowned but started getting ready quickly. He was hoping that Phil, Tommy, and Wilbur were all ok. He soon felt his communicator buzz, an indicator that Dream had sent out the announcement. He grabbed a few invisibility potions, just in case, before going over to Dream. Dream put his communicator away and turned to look at Tubbo. He ruffled the short brunette's hair and gave him a small smile.

“We’ll get them back, don’t worry Tubbo. Ready to go?” He softly asked the younger. Tubbo smiled slightly and nodded. 

With that, the two rushed out of Phil’s house and towards Techno’s base. They noticed a few others rushing there as well, happy that the others got the message. That meant that he and Tubbo weren’t going in alone on this. They had the rest of the server on their side for this. 

Soon, more and more people were joining them. As he glanced around he managed to spot George, Sapnap, and Bad. Sapnap noticed him first and smiled while giving him a reassuring nod. Bad and George quickly noticed him after and did similar gestures. He smiled at them and nodded back before returning his attention to what was ahead of him. 

He quickly spotted the river that Techno’s base was under. As he neared he quickly shouted orders to everyone else. He stated that some should stay above ground while others come down. If they were able to get Wilbur, Phil, and Tommy out before defeating Techno, then the people above ground needed to get those three to safely as fast as possible. Hopefully, they would be able to defeat Techno quickly and get him into the prison. He heard everyone agree and took a deep breath. 

He was really about to do this. 

Once he was close enough to the river, he quickly jumped in, swimming down to the base. He heard a few other people follow behind him, hoping Tubbo was one of them. Once he entered, he heard a faint sound from the hidden part of the base. It was familiar, but Dream couldn’t name what the sound was. 

Panic began to set in. He didn’t know what the sound was, but he knew it wasn’t good. He rushed down to the hidden section of the base and quickly looked around. 

There was nothing?

There was nothing.

Except for a wither beginning to form. 

They were too late. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to the cold. 

He was used to the cold.

He was always felt cold after all.

But this?

This cold was different.

It was a… natural cold.

He sat up and glanced out a nearby window, not noticing the two figures in the bed with him. 

He wasn’t in Techno’s base. 

He was in a snow-covered forest. 

They were never going to be found, were they?


End file.
